


Hello, 我是死神Dean Winchester

by MishaK



Series: 我是死神 [1]
Category: Supernatural, 邪惡力量
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, F/M, M/M, 主要角色死亡, 人類Castiel, 校園欺凌提及, 次要角色死亡, 死神Dean, 自慰, 葬禮, 虐打, 裸露, 謀殺
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 44,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaK/pseuds/MishaK
Summary: 消防員Dean殉職後成為死神, 在第一次正式工作時因同情4歲的Castiel而救了他, 並承諾會守護他一輩子.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Series: 我是死神 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728862
Kudos: 7





	1. 死神Dean Winchester誕生!

“該死! 明明就只差一步…” 出口原本已近在咫尺, 但卻被突然倒塌的天花堵住了去路. 眼看周遭火光熊熊, 煙霧瀰漫, 意識到根本沒有退路之後, Dean毅然把懷中的小孩放到地上, 並把氧氣罩給了他, 然後Dean便伏到小孩的身上, 以自己的身體護著身下的小生命. 隨著吸入更多的濃煙, Dean的意識變得模糊, 最終墮入一片黑暗之中.

當Dean睜開了眼睛時, 他發現自己站在一個以白色為主調的建築物內, 從附近的人身上的衣飾來看, Dean很快便知道自己正身處在醫院裡頭.

“Hey, Dean!”

明明上一刻還身在火場, 怎麼現在人卻在醫院之內? 剛剛的小孩安全了嗎? 難道我是在做夢? 當無數問題響徹腦海中時, Dean突然聽到背後有人叫著自己的名字, 於是便轉過身來.

“我是Tessa, 是來接你的.”

Dean的眼前人是一位擁有深棕色及肩的頭髮和一雙明亮啡色眼珠的女性. 她正以溫柔的眼神看著Dean.

Dean一向鍾情於擁有深色頭髮的女性, 如果是換了另一個場景, 例如在酒吧之內的話, Dean是絕不會介意和眼前人調情, 但因為現況實在是太詭異, Dean不得不打消這個念頭.

“這究竟發生了什麼事? 我是在做夢嗎?” Dean深深的吸了一口氣, 然後提出了問題.

“那你又認為這是什麼狀況呢? ”

“我怎麼他媽的知道? 我剛剛還在火場, 現在卻該死的身在醫院裡! 我都分不清這是現實還是夢境了!” Dean雙手緊握拳頭, 身體不由控制地顫抖著向Tessa咆哮. Dean一向是個性急子, 但為了要當消防員, 才強迫自己鍛鍊耐性. 但當聽到了Tessa的回答後, 讓他這刻僅有的耐性也消耗殆盡.

“由剛才開始, 你沒發現這裡還有什麼不對勁的地方嗎? Tessa嘆了口氣, “好好看看周圍吧.”

Dean四周張望, 看見左手邊附近有些病人正坐著觀看電視; 而在正前方不遠處的護士站內, 有一位護士正忙碌地翻閱文件; 而旁邊的一位護士正和站在外面的一位醫生說話. 這本來是沒什麼奇怪可言, 但怪異的是以剛才Dean的聲量, 附近的人沒可能完全不察覺, 但事實上他們完全無視了Dean, 就好像Dean和Tessa根本不存在一樣.

“這就是現實…你應該猜得出發生了什麼事吧?” Tessa以一個溫柔而帶點同情的眼神看著Dean.

“我…死了嗎?” Dean垂下了頭, 像一個洩了氣的氣球一樣低聲地說.

其實Dean心裡明白他的工作危險性有多高----這是一份很容易便會和死神擦身而過的工作, 但他從不相信這世界上會什麼有死神, 但眼前的人如果不是死神還會是什麼呢? 天哪, 他才廿九歲, 而且下個月便會進升成為副隊長. 雖然當他發現自己身處在醫院時, 已有點心知不妙, 但那始終是最壞的情況, 所以他仍心存希望, 希望這一切只是夢境, 希望自己仍在溫暖的床上, 摟抱著昨晚的一夜床伴.

“那孩子呢? 他獲救了嗎?” Dean猛然抬起頭, 用迫切的眼神看著Tessa.

“今天的名單上沒他的名字.”

“那就好了.” Dean長長地呼了一口氣.

“你是為什麼要當消防員呢? 是因為看起來很酷, 容易泡妹嗎?” Tessa饒有興味地看著Dean.

“呃…” Dean不其然想起了昨晚在酒吧認識了不足半小時便和他一起滾了大半晚床的火辣床伴. “當然是因為想幫人.” 他用了盡量平靜的聲線回答, 希望對方沒察覺出當中的尷尬.

“想要幫人嗎?” Tessa像是自言自語低聲地說.

接著便是一陣子的沈默. 讓Dean有點不安.

“你想要繼續幫人嗎?” Tessa終於打破了沉默.

“意思是可以讓我復活? ” Dean提高了聲線. 他突然感到充滿了希望, 但他想盡量仰壓著那份激動, 小心翼翼地問道.

“當然不是, 只是…你想要當死神嗎? 不過你要明白這不是一份容易幹的工作.”

“噢.” Dean知道自己不能復活, 表現出難以掩飾的失望.

“雖然不是什麼誘人的條件, 但成為死神的話, 你便可以繼續留在人間. 在空閒的時間可以去探望你的親人.” Tessa從Dean的身上移開了視線. “甚至有一天…你有可能可以親手送他們離開, 當然前提是他們要在我們的管轄區內離世.”

Dean的思緒飄遠了. 首先想起了Sam, 自他十歲那天發生了那場車禍之後, 他就只餘下了Sam一個親人. 雖然他倆很快便被父親最好的朋友Bobby所收養, 而Bobby一直亦視他們如己出, 不過Dean的世界基本上就只是圍繞著Sam在轉. 不過隨著Sam長得比自己還要高, 令他開始懷疑這傢伙底是不是自己的親弟弟…當然, 當Sam因為要升大學而離開自己時, Dean還是覺得有點空虛. 不過無論如何, 他都不會承認自己是過份依賴著Sam, 甚至是有點像個弟控. 現在Sam快要畢業了, 他即將成為一位律師, 一位非常出色的律師----Dean對這一直都深信不疑. 還有Sam和Jess已訂了婚, 亦決定了三年後便會結婚.

其實Dean一直都很喜歡小孩, 亦盼望有一天當自己厭倦了無數的女伴和一夜情後, 可以擁有一位深色頭髮的嬌妻, 當然還要有兩, 三個小孩. 但此刻Dean已深知這都是沒可能發生的事了. 不過最少Sam可以替他實現這個夢想. 只要自己成為死神, 就可以偶爾去看他們, 還可以看到他們未來的孩子. Jess是那麼的漂亮, 他們的孩子也一定會十分漂亮, 但可千萬不要像Sam高得像個綠巨人就好了.

“管轄區是指?” 拉回了思緒後, Dean提出了疑問. 

“只要有人的地方就有死神. 你可以想像我們是一個…非常龐大的集團, 以人口數量和死亡率在全球劃分成無數個管轄區, 並在區內設立了分局. 而每位死神都有自己專屬的分局. 基本上只要是在自己的管轄區內都可以隨意移動. 但要跨區的話, 就只可以是出差或放假時提出申請.”

那就是意味著雖然不是經常, 但還真的可以去看Sam他們吧? “好吧, 我答應妳.” Dean爽快地答應了, 並向Tessa伸出了右手.

“很高興聽到你的答覆. 不過我們先得去一個地方.” Tessa露出了燦爛的笑容, 用右手握住了Dean的手.

**************************************

“其實死神是一種很古老的物種, 數目並不是很多.” Tessa頓了片刻, 像是在思考應該如何回答眼前人的問題. “人類…人類不斷地繁殖, 死亡亦緊隨在後, 太多的亡者令我們不勝負荷, 所以我們在送走他們的同時, 亦開始招攬一些我們認為合適的人選成為死神.”

“那我算是”面試”合格吧?” Dean很好奇是否所有死神原本都是人類, 所以提出了這個問題. 而明顯地可從他向上彎起的嘴角知道----他對Tessa的答案也頗為滿意.

“你這只算是首輪面試, 還得過了“Trickster”的一關.” Tessa露出了帶點曖昧的笑容, “這就是我們接著要去那個地方的理由.”

“Trickster”? Dean愣住了. “不會是要我表演魔術吧?” Dean在喃喃自語.

“趁我還沒反悔之前, 還不跟上來? 發現Dean墮後了的Tessa, 轉過身子看著Dean.

當Dean和Tessa身處在已打烊的糖果店時, Dean的腦海中打著一個超大的問號. 而當看到Tessa狠狠地把一大把又一大把的棒棒糖塞進紙袋中時, 更多的問號湧進Dean的的腦海裡. 而令Dean更吃驚的是, 當他們離開前, Tessa放下了鈔票. 正當Dean想著原來死神也可以領到工資時, Tessa好像看懂了Dean的表情.

“呃, 這是我當副業的收入.” Tessa的聲音中帶了點尷尬.

**************************************

根據Tessa所講, Dean眼前這位個子不高的人叫Gabriel, 是這所分局的局長, 別名Trickster (不過Tessa警告Dean, 千萬不要在當事人面前提及這名字). 這時Gabriel已足足低頭盯著這堆棒棒糖超過5分鐘. 

“你合格了, 恭喜!” Gabriel終於抬頭看著Dean, 並伸出了右手. 當Dean換上那副禮貌的微笑, 伸出右手準備握上對方的手時, Gabriel的右手突然從枱上取走其中一支棒棒糖並轉過身背對著Dean他們. 而Dean只好像傻子般收回了右手.

“Tessa, 就由妳來帶新人吧.” 伴隨一些塑膠的聲音, Dean心想Gabriel應該正在打開棒棒糖的包裝塑膠袋.

“什麼? 我是負責推薦, 可不負責帶新人的啊!”

“反正妳最近不是變得很閒的嗎? 才一年吧? 妳就當作是療傷的一部份吧!” Gabriel轉個身來, 看著Tessa , 並把棒棒糖塞進口中.

Dean不太明白Gabriel這句話的意思, 但從眼角可以瞄到Tessa漲紅了的臉. 所以Dean識趣地選擇了保持沉默. 然後他聽到Tessa哼了一聲, 便悻悻然走出這間屬於Gabriel的超大房間.

他們的分局是屬於小型分局, 五年來都維持著十二位死神, 而當中一位亡者死神將要調職, Dean就是為了要填補她的空缺而被招攬. 以Gabriel為首共有3位原生死神, 這數目對小型分局來說是極為罕有的----要知道就算是中型的分局, 亦可能只有一位是原生死神. 而所謂的原生死神, 就是一開始便生為死神, 亦只有原生死神才可以招攬死後的人類作為死神. 顧名思義, 亡者死神即由死去的人類所變成.

Dean曾問過Tessa要如何分辨兩者, “留意他們如何介紹自己吧.” 這是Tessa的回覆. 之後Dean便注意到亡者死神會連名帶姓介紹自己, 但原生死神就只會說出自己的名字. Dean認為大概是因為他們沒有姓氏吧?

然後Tessa又要求Dean在自我介紹時要加上“我是死神”在他的名字前面. Dean覺得每次介紹自己時, 要說“ Hello, 我是死神Dean Winchester” 是件很多餘的事. 既然他們在這裡出現----那當然是死神, 這不是很多餘嗎?

“因為除了死神以外, 這裡還有天使和惡魔會出現.” Tessa回答時聳了一下肩.

“天使和惡魔? 真的有天使和惡魔嗎?” Dean露出了驚訝的神情.

“既然有死神, 世上還有天使和惡魔是那麼稀奇的事嗎?” Tessa翻了個白眼.

“那天使都有一對大翅膀嗎?”

“天使都是自大和不要臉的大混蛋!” 明顯地Tessa很討厭天使. “不要再問我, 有問題就去問其他人!” 而且亦明顯地她被Dean的一堆問題惹煩了.

Dean覺得自己是個新人, 有問題是理所當然的事, 更何況死神這玩意是超出了他的認知範圍. 不過為了怕再觸怒Tessa, 當他再有問題時都會選擇問其他人. 但直到有一次他發現原來死神一年只有二十天年假----而每週雙休什麼的當然是不會存在. 他發現沒人可以解答為什麼這待遇會那麼不合理時, Dean就直接走進Gabriel的房間並提出了這問題.

“Death是不會放假的. ” Gabriel含著棒棒糖地說.

Dean當然明白每天都有人類死亡, 但這答案不能讓他感到滿意. 而當Dean想再提出反駁時, 卻被Gabriel搶先了.

“Dean-O, 你又不用吃飯, 又不用睡覺, 你還嫌時間不夠用嗎? 要那麼多假期幹嗎? 沒事就給我閉嘴出去! ” Gabriel不耐煩地揮著手.

第二天Dean首次收到了十張工作卡片. Tessa當然有向Gabriel提出抗議, 但抗議無效亦不是意料之外.

TBC


	2. 同伴與工作

Dean除了不怎麼有耐性和開始時有很多問題詢問以外, 他是一個很有正義感, 樂於助人的人. 加上他的幽默感和俊美的外型, 這些也讓他很快就在這裡交到朋友, 當然還有----滾床的機會. 不過凡事都有例外.

Charlie是Dean交到的第一個朋友, 她是一位紅髮, 熱情而多說話的女生, Dean提出的問題很多都是由來她解答. 她在分局已待了經超過50年, 但出乎意料的是, 她的電腦知識雖然是自學, 卻是全球死神中數一數二, 她幾乎可以破解所有公私營的防火牆, 或竊取任何電腦上的資料. 當Dean知道她的副業是黑客時, 完全不感到意外. 她和Dean一樣很喜歡看電影, 無論是經典的, 還是近年流行的, 她都熱愛. 但讓Dean疑惑的是, 縱使她和Dean是如何志趣相投, 但他倆始終不曾來電, 而答案原來是Charlie和Dean一樣----只愛女生.

另一位沒和Dean滾上床的是Jo, 她一早就明確表示對花心的男生沒興趣. 這讓還沒向分局任何人出手的Dean有點驚訝. 雖然對本人沒興趣, 但她對Dean生前的職業卻相當感興趣. Dean始終當了11年的消防員, 故事當然有不少, 每次說起時, Jo都聽得津津有味. 雖然偶爾她還是會吐嘈Dean, 不過他倆還是相處得不錯. 而後來Dean終於明白為什麼Jo對他沒有興趣----因為她是Benny的女朋友.

Benny是一個很豪爽, 不拘小節的人. 有一次Dean遺失了一張工作咭片時, Benny幫他找了幾乎一整天才找到, 可幸是他還能及時把亡者送走. 自此之後, 他們就成了好朋友. Benny出身於一個美藉法國家庭, 因為家人都不跟他說法語, 所以他完全不會說. 這對他來說是一大遺憾, 當他表示一直希望學習法語時, Jo就會吐嘈他說這二十多年來, 他根本從來沒學習過任何語言. 而Gabriel只曾招募過兩名死神, Benny就是其中一位, 原因大概是因為他生前是一位甜品師吧. 

以死亡時的年齡來說, Kevin是全分局最小的一個. 他是一位美藉華人, 去逝時只有17歲. Kevin是一位高材生, 在他考進哈佛大學的那一年暑假, 當他駕車回家途中, 在這管轄區內發生了交通意外, 他便留了在這分局之內. 他的母親知道他成為了死神, 這讓Dean感到很吃驚. Kevin的母親是位單親媽媽, 她原本想搬到他們的管轄區, 但Kevin不想再讓母親為他而犧牲事業, 所以他答應他的母親, 當符合“當了10年才可調職到其他管轄區”的規定後, 他會馬上提交調職申請. 另外, 他還答應當有大節慶時, 他一定會請假回家.

第一位和Dean滾上床的死神是Anna, 她是另一位由Gabriel招募的死神, 亦是這分局留得最久的亡者死神. Anna的背景很神秘, 她一直含糊其詞. 只知她出身於一個大家庭, 但從她的氣質來看, 大概是哪裡的千金小姐吧? 她在Dean到職後兩個月便要離開. 雖然她和Dean滾了很多次床, 但當Dean還以為他倆有機會發展時, Anna卻清楚表示在調職後便不會再見Dean. Dean也只好聳聳肩表示尊重她的決定.

除了Gabriel和Tessa外, 第3位原生死神Asmodeus共招攬了4位死神, 而其中包括兩名女性. 

其實一開始時, Dean對April是頗有好感的. 在Anna離開後, 他們甚至約會了好幾次, 但當Dean發現April是個表裡不一的人後, 他便疏遠了對方. 而Dagon則是因為一次在酒吧的偶遇, 在酒後亂性下發生的一夜情.

Asmodeus這5人組總是讓Dean覺得很不自在. 可能是因為Dean對Asmodeus的印象很差. Asmodeus那副高高在上的氣焰和那份狂妄自大, 顯得他比那些混蛋的天使更混蛋. 而最讓Dean覺得不安的是, Asmodeus表面上對Gabriel總是恭恭敬敬, 但暗地裡好像隨時會插他一刀的樣子. 所以在他和April結束後, 便開始對這5人組避之則吉.

工作方面, Dean一開始是當Tessa的跑腿. 每個人類一出生便會有一本簡單記錄了他們的一生的“生死冊”在他們出生管轄區的分局內出現. 而當這人的大限將至的72小時前, 一張俗稱“工作咭片”的小卡片便會出現在他死亡時, 身處的管轄區內的分局中. 

每一個分局都有一個很大的房間, 裡面有很多扇門, 每一扇門都可隨死神的心意通往任何一家分局. 而Dean的工作就是幫忙到不同的分局取走生死冊. 基本上每個人的生死冊都只有寥寥數張紙, 只有一些特別的人物的生死冊才會像書一般厚. 而隨著時間的推進和個人造化, 一個人的結局是會被改寫的, 所以工作咭片只會在72小時前出現, 因為到那了個時候, 結局才會成為定局. 

Dean頗喜歡這份工作, 因為可以去不同的分局意味他可以認識更多的人. 他認識了很多死神, 當中最令他滿意的就是認識了一位叫Lisa的黑髮法藉美女. 幾個月後, Lisa請假來到了Dean的管轄區, 他們就在那時開始約會和發展遠距離戀愛關係.

基本上每位局長都有一位專屬助理. 據說多年前Gabriel以“不想受到束縛”為由, 把他的助理送走後, 一直都是Tessa義務在幫忙. 而現在Tessa的工作就變成了Dean的工作.

局長其中一個重要的任務就是負責分發工作卡片. 雖然死神可以瞬間移動, 但不代表可以分身, 所以如果兩件工作的時間太接近時, 便不可由同一位死神負責, 否則後面的一件工作就有可能會來不及處理. 當然亦有例外的時候----例如當一對情侶同時被謀殺的時候. 

謀殺被公認為最麻煩的工作, 事情往往來得很突然, 亡者極可能會處於一個混亂狀態, 往往要花很多唇舌去跟他們解釋. 就算解釋清楚, 對方亦可能心有不甘, 產生很多怨念而不願離開. 所以要解決一件謀殺工作, 可能要花上好幾倍的時間. 不過如果是情侶一同被謀殺的話, 只要一方願意離開, 往往另一位最終都會妥協, 所以在這情況下, 由同一位死神作負責會比較容易處理. 

而一位死神又是如何獲得謀殺的工作呢? 1)純粹不夠運氣; 2) 大量謀殺工作出現; 3) Gabriel心情不好, 而他又剛好覺得你很不順眼的話----事實證明, 對Dean來說, 第3點的威力是異常地巨大. 

這家分局的死亡率不高, 平均一位死神一天會接到不超過5件工作. 不過有時可能只有1, 2件. 而如果1)走運, 2)Gabriel心情好, 而他又覺得你很順眼的話----那就恭喜你! 那天將會變成你的一個假期, 但當然你還是要待在管轄區內. 而明顯地, Dean就從沒享受過這種福利.

Tessa的另一份“義務”工作是要回收完成了工作的生死冊和工作卡片, 並交到負責執行審判部門的天使手上. 當審判完成, 天使會將生死冊退回分局, 並由死神局長負責分門別類. 但說到底其實只有兩種分類----上天堂和下地獄. 然後再把分好的生死冊交到天使或惡魔的手上. 這工作簡單卻非常重要----畢竟. 將一個應該上天堂的亡者送錯進地獄的話, 天堂那班天使可不會輕易算數----他們可不是好惹的.

**************************************

Dean的葬禮在事發後三個星期舉行. 那天Gabriel給了他一天特休. 因為Dean是殉職, 所以他得到了國葬的資格. 

其實應該沒什麼人參加過自己的葬禮吧? 這讓Dean覺得詭異又不真實. 葬禮莊嚴而肅穆. 他看到了很多朋友和同僚, 而最令他感到欣慰的是----他看到了在火場中救了的那個孩子. 看到他安然無恙, Dean的嘴角不自覺地向上揚起. 不過當他看到Sam時, 他的心卻好像裂開似的痛. 

Sam和Jess都在哭, 但Sam真的哭得太厲害了. Dean記得上一次他看到Sam這個樣子時----應該是那次車禍之後, Sam一直哭喊著要找爸媽吧? 但那時Sam可只有6歲啊! 然後Dean看到了Bobby. Bobby沒有哭, 但臉色很不好, 神情亦很哀傷. 

當Sam接過國旗時他仍在哭. Dean真的很想現身告訴他們他還在這裡; 很想抱著Sam叫他不要哭, 但是他知道不可以. 這時Dean後悔了. 他後悔為什麼要當死神; 後悔參加了自己的葬禮; 但他沒後悔救了那孩子, 他知道如果他沒把氧氣罩給了那孩子, 他大概可以獲救. 但如果他這樣做了, 他知道他不會原諒自己, 永遠都不會.

Dean一直站在自己的墓碑前. 直到人潮散去, 他仍舊站在那裡. 他想起母親在他生病時所做的蜂蜜萍果; 父親第一次帶他去釣魚的湖; Bobby教他修理的汽車; 還有幾年前和Sam進行公路旅行時, 他們坐在在Impala的車蓋上, 靜靜抬頭看到的那片星空. 他知道他永遠不能再擁有這種時光. Dean的臉上終於出現了兩行淚痕. 

*************************************

在一個月後Dean開始和Tessa一起外出接觸亡者. 他一開始只是從旁觀察Tessa的工作. 雖然他沒看過其他死神的工作表現, 但事實證明, 作為一位原生死神---- Tessa的工作表現非常出色, 無論多麼難纏的亡者, Tessa最後都可以順利把他們送走. 之後Tessa開始讓Dean試試上場. 因為基本上都是一些久病患者或是長者之類, 不是什麼困難的工作, 所以總算相安無事----直到第4個月, Dean和Tessa爆發了第一場衝突.

當時人 (通常工作事件還未發生前, Dean都會這樣稱呼那些亡者) 是一個患有絕症的12歲女孩. 當Dean看到那女孩的父親是如何努力地想讓女兒笑; 而女孩又如何強顏歡笑時, Dean認為這很不公平. 那女孩還那麼小, 還沒享受過人生, 不該就到此為止. 這讓Dean感到忿怒, 他甚至出手想阻止女孩的死亡.

“這很不公平!” Dean吼叫著.

“公平? 什麼是公平? 這是她的命運, 我可是告訴過你這不是一份容易幹的工作!” Tessa瞪著Dean說道.

“她明明還是個小孩!”

“那又怎樣? 你聽過蝴蝶效應吧? 今天這女孩不死, 明天可能就有10個人因她在世而死!” 

“妳說, 妳怎麼肯定會發生這樣的事情?” Dean狠狠地回瞪著Tessa. 

“對, 我是不知道. 好, 那就跟你說說“公平”吧.” Tessa激動地說. “34歲的孕婦被奪去生命, 那還是她和丈夫期待已久的第一胎啊! 這又公平嗎? 想想那孩子, 連生死冊都沒有, 那可是連生存過的證明也沒有啊!“

Dean知道Tessa所講的是上一件工作. 他無言了.

最後Tessa還是完成了她的工作. 而Dean之後的3天裡, 除了工作所需, 沒跟Tessa說過一句話.

過了近兩個月風平浪靜的日子後, 出現了另一件令Dean覺得很難受的工作. 亡者是一位長期受到校園欺凌的15歲少女. 她因為要避開同學進一步的凌辱, 而“意外”地墮樓身亡.

看著眼前面容憔悴, 身體微胖的少女時, Dean感到他的胃液在翻滾著. 他不明白. 這年紀的少女不是應該放學後和同學到處吃喝玩樂, 談論潮流文化, 或者嘗嘗初戀的滋味嗎? 為什麼會變成因為要忙著躲避欺凌而失去性命? Dean真的很想大聲咆哮, 但他不可以, 這一定會嚇壞眼前人的. 她已經夠可憐了, 這不是她的錯, 她只是受害者.

Dean強迫自己冷靜地向少女道明來意. 少女的眼光越過Dean的身體, 看著躺在地上的殘軀. “那裡…不會再有人欺負我吧?” 少女幽幽地說.

聽到少女的問題, Dean愣住了. 明明應該是最有資格感到忿怒的人, 最需要的原來不是發洩, 不是報復, 她需要的只是平靜.

“在那裡…妳會得到平靜.” Dean覺得自己的眼睛變得濕潤.

“謝謝.” 露出微笑的少女消失在一片光芒中.

“做得很好.” Tessa拍了一下Dean的肩頭. “你知道這是她的命運…最少最後她得到了平靜.”

Dean沒有答話. 因為他知道那是慌話.

“這份工作從來都不容易. ”Tessa嘆了口氣.“ 去吃點好東西, 或是看場電影吧. 接續的由我來幹.” Tessa知道Dean還沒有“副業”, 所以硬塞一把鈔票給他.

Dean很想見到Sam, 但他知道不可以, 因為Sam在另一個管轄區. 然後他想到了他的黑美人, 那輛1967年的 Chevrolet Impala----他在16歲那年繼承了父親的遺物後, 一直叫她”黑美人”. 以前每當他不開心時, 他總喜歡駕著他的黑美人到公路上飛馳. 他知道他的黑美人現在放在Bobby家裡, 但那也是在另一個管轄區. 最後他想到了派. 最終他決定去上次和Benny一起去過的那家甜品店, 因為那裡有他認為最好的草莓派. 吃完派後, 他回到分局, 提交了兩天的休假申請.

3天後他就出現在Sam的家裡.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 請注意有關死神分局的運作, 天使和惡魔的設定等, 絕大部分是由我憑空捏造的, 所以和原劇可能有很大出入. 
> 
> 很感謝有看過我文章的人. 如果您剛好很閒的話, 很歡迎給我留言, 什麼都可以留的喔.


	3. 家人

“你一個人真的沒問題嗎?” Jess 伸手撫摸著Sam 的臉.

“只是一點感冒. 沒事的, 睡一覺就會好了.”

“蕃茄米湯在冰箱內, 吃的時候加熱就可以了.”

“知道了, 妳快上班吧.”

“一下班我就會趕回來, 好好休息吧, 親愛的.” Jess 親了親Sam的面頰.

Jess離開後, Sam回到了臥室.

這隻Moose居然感冒了. Dean想起他們小時候, Sam很瘦弱, 而且經常露出如"小鹿斑比"般可愛的眼神, 所以Dean常戲稱他為Bambi. 誰知Sam在15歲那年開始長高, 最後還比Dean高. 要知道Dean本身有1.85m已比很多人為高, 但結果Sam最後卻長到1.94m. 當Sam長到超過1.9m時, Dean就說Bambi居然變成了Moose. 而Sam亦不甘示弱, 他說Dean吃東西總是很急, 常把兩腮撐得滿滿的, 所以Dean就成為了squirrel.

想起了兄弟之間的小故事, 讓Dean覺得心頭暖暖的. Dean記得他們倆兄弟小時候生病時都最愛吃的蜂蜜萍果. 他亦知道Sam一直很注重飲食健康, 廚房裡一定會有這些素材. 加上Sam一感冒就會睡得很死, 而Jess也煮了蕃茄米湯----這也是他們小時候生病時, 母親會煮給他們的一道菜. 所以就算Sam看到了有蜂蜜萍果也只會覺得是Jess為他製作. Dean想了一想, 便現身在客廳旁的開放式廚房內.

Dean很快就找到需要的東西, 滿意地笑了一笑. 他背對著客廳, 一邊輕輕地哼著歌, 一邊慢慢地切開那些萍果.

“Dean?” 

背後傳來抖顫的聲音. Dean僵住了. 該死! 他這刻想馬上隱身離開. 但是不行, 這堆萍果是證據…對…要一起帶走…沒事的…會沒事的…

“Dean...是你嗎?" 背後再次響起熟悉的起聲音. Dean深呼吸一下, 放下手上的刀, 轉過身來.

“Hey, Sammy."

Sam馬上撲到Dean的面前, 緊緊把他抱著. 這隻Moose生病了還是這麼有力氣. Dean覺得自己雖然是死神, 但肋骨隱隱作痛, 好像快要斷了.

“Hey, 兄弟, 放開我吧, 我的肋骨快要斷了.”

“這到底是他媽的什麼一回事? 你可要好好給我解釋!” Sam總算放開了Dean.

"呃, 這事有點複雜.” Dean別過臉, 不敢直視Sam.

“複雜?” Sam生氣地怒吼著. “你這混蛋, 你他媽的知道我和Bobby去認領你的屍體時是什麼感覺嗎?!” Sam頸上的青筋盡現, 臉紅得好像血管都快要爆了一樣. “還有你的葬禮, 大家有多傷心, 你看到了嗎?!”

“我…看到你哭得很厲害.” Dean小聲地說.

“什麼?” Sam愣住了, “你在那裡…天啊, 你當時就在那裡, 看著我們像傻瓜一樣很好玩嗎?”

“我可以怎樣呢?” Dean被惹怒了. “難道要我當著那麼多人的面前現身, 然後說: “Hey, 各位, 我已死了, 成為了死神. 這葬禮辦得真不錯, 多謝大家賞面光臨嗎?!””

“什麼死神? 你到底在說什麼?” Sam怔住了.

Dean長長地呼了口氣, “我會好好給你解釋.”

Dean於是從第一次遇見Tessa開始講起. Sam很安靜, 完成沒有插話, 只是偶爾點頭表示明白.

“我們很想念你, Dean." 在聽完Dean的解釋後, Sam終於開口了.

“我知道, 我也是.” Dean輕輕地說. 之後Sam開始告訴Dean有關他們的近況.

“Sam,” Dean想了一想, “有些事情想找你幫忙可以嗎? ”

“當然, 兄弟, 任何事都可以.” 

在Dean離開前, 他千叮萬囑Sam絕對不可以將他的事告知Bobby或Jess知道. 之後Dean留下手機號碼, 讓Sam可隨時和他聯絡.

第二天Dean去了Bobby的家. Bobby在客廳的沙發上睡著了. Dean找來毛毯小心地幫Bobby蓋上. 他清楚知道Bobby就算酒醉過後都不會發現異樣. Dean看著桌上那半杯還沒喝完的威士忌, 輕輕地搖頭嘆了口氣. Sam告訴Dean, 在Dean走了之後, Bobby把他的汽車維修廠給賣掉了. Dean知道Bobby熱愛工作, 以為他會一直做到死去為止. Dean當然亦知道Bobby一直希望他將來有一天會繼承那家維修廠.

Dean走上了二樓, 走進原本屬於他的臥室. 他撫摸著牆上的海報----這是他15歲那年親手掛上去的. Dean最後一次用這房間是前年的感恩節. 那一年, 他, Sam和Jess來到Bobby家中一起過節. Dean是在去年9月過世的. 自從他們去Dean的家收拾好遺物後, Dean就沒再見過他們. 去年感恩節和聖誕節時, Charlie都有請Dean他們到她家中開派對, 所以Dean倒沒有覺得特別寂寞. 他那時還沒調整好自己. 他很想, 但又沒信心當他看到Sam他們時, 他仍可以保持冷靜. 所以直到半年後他才再一次面對他的家人.

他找到了他的黑美人, Bobby把她保養得很好. “Hi, baby, 想念我嗎?” 他輕撫著黑美人的車頂.

**************************************

事實證明紙是包不住火的----尤其是 Jess是除了擁有美貌外, 她還是一位很聰明的女生. 她很快時就發現Sam 最近經常鬼鬼祟祟地打電話和發短訊. 最初她還以為Sam有外遇, 但很快又覺得是另外一些東西. 最終她還是忍不住向Sam嚴加審問. Sam開始時還支吾其詞, 但在Jess喊著要解除婚約時, Sam還是無奈地和盤托出. Jess當然不會相信這麼荒誕的故事, 而當時剛好因為要回應Dean的要求, Sam正準備要到Dean的管轄區, Jess於是便嚷著也要去看過究竟. 最終Sam堅持了不足兩個月.

當Sam在電話中告知Dean, 說Jess已發現這一切時, 當然是給Dean罵了一頓. 不過當Dean看到Jess時, 他又確實感到非常高興.

Sam不止帶來了Jess, 還有Dean的黑美人. Jess還裝生氣說Dean看到黑美人時比看到她更高興. Dean不置可否, 但事實上他們都知道黑美人是這世界上除了Sam以外, Dean的第二最愛.

除了黑美人外, Dean還請Sam幫他在管轄區內租住一間公寓. 原本Dean是想請Sam先墊付, 之後當Dean找到副業後再還給他. 但Sam表示因Dean生前除了泡酒吧以外, 其他的花費都不算太多, 儲了一筆不少的存款. 再加上一大筆殉職恩恤金, 要買一間公寓是完全沒有問題. 於是他們找緊時間, 終於在兩天之內, 在管轄區找到一間遠離 Dean生前生活的城鎮, 帶兩間房間的公寓.

這間公寓剛剛才翻新過, 基本家電齊備; 而且還附上了新簇簇的傢俱. 當Dean看到主人房間那張大床時, 滿意地點了一下頭. 他在想下次和Lisa見面時就可以用得上了. 而當他在浴室看到那個可以容納3人的按摩浴缸時, 他就決定要這一間公寓了. 相反Sam有點猶豫, 他覺得那麼好的公寓, 價錢卻低於市價, 實在非常可疑, 他很懷疑這裡發生過什麼事. 不過Dean覺得自己是個死神, 又沒在這裡看到任何自殺的亡者, 他倒是覺得自己撿了個便宜貨. 然後地產代理告訴他們----原來上一任業主半年前把這間公寓買下用作結婚之用, 但他的新娘在卻在結婚前不到一個月跟其他人跑了. 業主當然不想住在這裡, 但他大部份資產卻押在這公寓上, 他只好希望以低廉的價錢讓這裡盡快脫手. 然後Dean就很高興地讓Sam簽了買賣合同.

Sam把買房子後餘下的錢放到一個新開的銀行戶口, 並以自己的名義申請了一張信用卡給Dean. 讓Dean可以自由運用自己的金錢. 對於Sam所做的一切, Dean真的非常感謝.

之後Dean在一家汽車維修廠找到兼職, 開始了他的副業, 他放棄瞬間移動, 每天開著他的黑美人上班, 他覺得這段日子是他當死神之後最快樂的日子.

兩個多星期後Bobby當然也知道了Dean的事. 當Bobby見到Dean時, 把他罵得狗血淋頭. 不過當Bobby緊緊抱著他時, Dean還是知道他的養父是很愛他的. 在久違了的4人晚餐後, 因為Dean剛拿到兼職的第一份工資, 所以他堅持要付帳單. Dean還答應會和他們共渡感恩節或聖誕節----因為分局不可以讓兩位死神同時放假, 所以他要跟Kevin商量一下.

之後Dean還來得及參加Sam的畢業典禮. 畢竟Sam有些同學認得Dean, 所以Dean沒有現身----只要Sam知道他在那裡就好了, 雖然他是絕對不會告訴Sam他哭了. 當晚在慶祝Sam畢業的聚餐上, Dean送了一條很昂貴的領帶給Sam.

Dean當時覺得一切都太完美, 上天對他真的很好, 讓他可以回到家人的身邊. 雖然他沒到過天堂, 不過他覺得自己就好像在一個沒有混蛋天使的天堂裡. 在滿滿的幸福中, Dean結束了為期一年的實習期, 成為正式的死神. 這意味著他將要開始獨立處理工作.

上天或許喜歡Dean, 不過Dean覺得Gabriel就肯定不喜歡他了.

TBC


	4. 初遇與承諾

警告: 戀童提及 / 謀殺 / 角色死亡

Dean成為正式死神後的第一份工作, 集合了他覺得最麻煩和最令他難受的元素. 這天他收到3張工作卡片. 3張卡片的地點相同, 從姓氏和性別來看, 應該是一對夫婦和兒子. 當中兒子只有4歲. 而歸類的一欄都是寫著: “謀殺”.

始終是Dean第一次自己出勤, Tessa還是有點擔心, 所以她讓Dean在完成工作後, 一定要跟她聯絡.

根據卡片的資料, 第一位當事人叫Amelia Novak (31歲), 她的死亡時間是9月19日01:34; 第二位當時人叫Jimmy Novak (35歲), 他的死亡時間是9月19日01:55; 第三位當時人叫Castiel Novak (4歲), 他的死亡時間是9月19日02:18. 3人的死因都是因刺傷所引發.

由生死冊得知, Jimmy是一個會計師; 而Amelia則是家庭主婦. 兩人的生平分別都只有不足兩頁紙, 開始時沒什麼特別, 最後就由Jimmy那一份知道了他們被殺的原因----因為Jimmy他發現公司有人虧空公款, 雖然他不知是誰, 但卻把證物帶回家中. 最後被一個叫Martin Creaser的傢伙殺死.

“該死的蠢蛋! 有問題報警不就好了? 還把證據帶回家中, 害死了全家人!” Dean有點忿忿不平.

之後他看了 Castiel的生死冊, 發現只有短短的5行字, 而當中寫著他喜歡蜜蜂. Dean皺起了眉, 因為他不喜歡昆蟲, 也不太喜歡動物.

雖然時間尚早, 不過他還是想先到事發地點視察一下.

**************************************

從外表來看, 這是一幢白色, 簡潔的兩層房子, 門前還有一個小小的花圃. 一進屋裡就看到一個飯廳, 沒看到人卻亮著燈. 於是Dean便決定到樓上看看. 才上了兩級, 他就聽到一把稚嫩的聲音.

“你是誰?” 一位年約4, 5歲, 頂著一頭金色過肩亂髮, 手抱蜜蜂布偶的小女孩出現在上方的樓梯口, 歪著頭看著Dean.

“呃, 妳看得見我嗎?” 很肯定自己沒有現身的Dean, 沒想過會有人看得到他, 所以聽到這小女孩的問題時, 令他慌了起來.

小女孩點了頭.

該死, 怎麼會這樣? 但突然間Dean就想起Tessa說過一些感應力強的小孩是有可能看得到他們. 不過一般到了青春期這種能力就會自然消失.

很好, 原來這家還有一個女孩, 而且還可以逃過這一劫. 這讓Dean不自覺地向上彎起了嘴角. 接著Dean便開始想像這小女孩在進入青春期後會成為怎樣的超級美女. 雖然她沒有Dean偏好的深色頭髮, 但Dean仍暗忖一定要在她20歲後再回來看她一次. 但是…她的家人今天之後便會消失, 之後她還會留在這裡嗎? Dean為這小女孩即將面對如同災難般的命運而感到傷感. 

這時候Dean才發現小女孩還死死地盯著他. “呃, 我不是可疑的人物.” 開口之後Dean就後悔了, 不是只有可疑的人才會說自己不可疑的嗎? 他這樣憑空出現在這屋內, 怎說都是超~級~可~疑~. Dean在猶豫要說些什麼時, 看到了那個蜜蜂布偶. “妳有吃過蜂蜜萍果嗎?”

小女孩搖了頭.

“那個超好吃的. 妳一定會喜歡, 哈哈哈.” 已經不知自己在說什麼的Dean, 尷尬地望向了別處.

“你…是天使嗎?” 小女孩又再次歪著頭看著Dean.

“絕對…” 說到天使, Dean的腦海中馬上浮現出那個叫Bartholomew的天使, 用一副瞧不起人的嘴臉說著 “我是主的天使!”. 想起這畫面, Dean本來想說絕對不是, 但想起自己小時候都很相信天使這玩意, Dean便改變了主意.

“是的!”

“那你的翅膀在哪裡?” 女孩仍舊歪著頭.

“呃, 人類是看不到的. 不過我可是會飛的啊! 妳轉過身看看吧.”

Dean在小女孩轉身的瞬間便瞬移到她的面前.

“對吧, 沒騙妳的.” Dean蹲下身子看著女孩, 這時他才發現小女孩擁有一雙蔚藍色的眼睛. Dean也認識不少擁有藍色眼睛的人, 但卻是第一次讓他感到震撼, 但他在女孩的眼中看到不是天空, 而是海洋, 那感覺…他想起了他母親最喜歡的寶石----海藍寶.

他們就這樣一直盯著對方, 盯了很久, 久得讓Dean覺得自己這樣盯著一個5歲的小女孩, 真的很變態. 如果有其他人看到這情景, 一定會以為Dean是一個戀童罪犯.

哼了一聲, Dean終於移開了視線. 不過他知道小女孩仍是盯著他.

“妳的父母呢? “ Dean提高了聲線. 他沒感到這裡有任何成人的氣息. 而讓一個幾歲大的孩子獨留在家, 不負責任的父母令Dean有點惱怒.

“Hael姐姐說爸爸媽媽快回來了. ”

“Hael在哪裡? 她是妳的姐姐嗎?”

女孩搖了頭. “Hael姐姐說有很重要的事, 要先回家. 叫Castiel先上床睡覺.” 小女孩停了一下, “爸爸媽媽上街的時候, Hael姐姐會陪著Castiel的.”

Hael大概是個保母吧…等等, Castiel? 卡片上那個4歲男孩? 他面前的小孩可是身穿粉紅色和蜜蜂印花的睡衣啊! 還有男孩會留這麼長的頭髮嗎? 把一個男孩打扮成女孩的模樣, 他的父母到底是怎麼想的? 對了, 生死冊裡那張該死的薄紙有記錄他很喜歡蜜蜂...這孩子的整個人生就只有那可憐的寥寥數行字…

“見鬼! 你的名字是Castiel Novak嗎? Dean帶點暴躁地問.

小男孩點了頭, 但明顯因為Dean的態度而有點退縮.

“Cas…你的名字有點難諗. 我可以叫你Cas嗎?” Dean溫柔地說.

Castiel點了頭.

“Hael不是說你應該要上床睡覺嗎? Cas是個好孩子對吧?”

Castiel又點了頭. Dean牽著Castiel的小手, 讓Castiel領著他回到房間.

Castiel的房間很可愛. 米白色的牆紙, 上面掛著一個蜜蜂形的掛鐘; 窗邊放著整齊的書桌; 旁邊還有白色衣櫃和一個淡黃色的書架; 上面放了不少蜜蜂造型的擺設和布偶. 不過當中最引起Dean興趣的, 卻是一個擁有一對大翅膀和孩子模樣的天使陶瓷擺設. 這可愛造型和Dean的形象實在是相差太遠了吧? 不過倒是有點像Castiel吧? Dean有點納悶Castiel到底是憑什麼覺得他是天使?

幫Castiel蓋上被子後, Dean便準備轉身離開. 突然間, 他感覺到有一隻小手拉著他的褲管.

“Castiel還可以見到你嗎?” 蔚藍色的眼睛充滿了懇求. 

看著這雙猶如海藍寶的眼眸, 一個瘋狂的念頭由Dean的腦海中湧了出來. Dean坐到了Castiel的床邊. “我會常常來看你, 但你要答應我不可以告訴其他人你可以看到我或是關於我的事, 你可以做得到嗎?”

“爸爸媽媽都不可以說嗎?”

“不可以. 如果你想再見到我的話. 你要完全相信我,” Dean想了想, “無論發生什麼事, 我都會保護你, 因為我是你的守護天使, 只屬於你一個人的天使.”

“嗯!” Castiel露出了懊惱的表情, 然後好像想通了什麼似的用力地點了頭.

“乖孩子, 睡吧.” Dean輕輕吻上了Castiel的額頭. 然後抬頭瞄向牆上蜜蜂形的掛鐘. 掛鐘顯示現在是晚上10時50分, 還有兩個半小時.

**************************************

Castiel的父母在晚上11時16分回到家裡.

回到家中, Amelia馬上上樓到Castiel的房間去看他. Castiel那時已睡得很熟. Amelia輕輕把門關上, 之後走到浴室洗澡. 而Jimmy則在飯廳看電視. Amelia洗完澡後, 就輪到Jimmy使用浴室. 當Jimmy洗完澡後便回到飯廳摟著Amelia一起看到電視.

零時10分時, Dean把Castiel弄醒了. Castiel睡眼惺忪呆呆地看著Dean.

“天使?” Castiel用小手擦著眼睛.

Dean這時才想起, 自己還沒告訴Castiel自己的名字.

“我叫Dean Winchester, 你叫我Dean吧.”

“Dean…” Castiel歪著頭看著他.

“你相信我的, 對吧?”

Castiel點了頭.

“很好.” Dean把Castiel抱起, 然後走到打開了門的衣櫃前, 把Castiel放進衣櫃裡. 衣櫃很大, Dean把Castiel平放, 讓他枕在一個預先放在那裡, 扁扁的如枕頭般的蜜蜂玩偶上面. Dean告訴Castiel今天晚上他要睡在衣櫃裡, 又要求Castiel無論發生什麼事, 都不可以發出聲音和一直待在衣櫃裡.

之後Dean把從主人房間找到的隨身聽放到Castiel的旁邊, 確定音樂已在播放後, 便替Castiel帶上耳機, 關上了衣櫃的門.

Dean一直待在Castiel的房間盯著衣櫃. 當他聽到樓下傳來Amelia的尖叫聲時, Dean便知道時間在倒數了.

Dean閉上眼睛, 假裝聽不到那些淒厲的哭喊聲. 他不想知道樓下發生了什麼事, 但其實他是知道的.

1時35分Dean在樓下的廚房找到Amelia, 她看來一片茫然. 當她看到Dean時, 她尖叫著, 請求Dean不要傷害她. Dean 告訴Amelia, 他是不會傷害她的, 但 Amelia很明顯不相信他. 她退到廚房的角落裡, 雙手抱著頭 , 捲縮著身子, 她正在顫抖著.

廚房就在飯廳的旁邊. Dean根據外面的動靜, 相信犯人很可能已經上樓, 他於是馬上瞬移到Castiel的房間. 他確認衣櫃和房間的門都是關著後, 便瞬移到主人房間. 他看到這裡共有兩名犯人. 當Dean到達主人房間時, 剛好看到其中一名犯人走出房間, 很明顯他們已找到想要的東西. 留在房中的犯人正在弄亂房間裡的物品, 大概是想製造一個入屋行劫的假像吧?

Dean看看手錶, 已經1時52分了. 他記得Castiel的死因是心壁刺穿致死. 起初他不太明白這是什麼意思, 所以便上網查了一下. 他發現這種刀傷會令人大量失血, 成年人會在一分鐘內喪命, 那即意味著Castiel在2時17分前都是安全的. Dean決定還是先確認一下Amelia的情況. Amelia仍舊顫抖著瑟縮於廚房的一角. Dean走出了廚房, 看到Jimmy背對著他, 而Jimmy的前面是他自己的屍體.

“Jimmy!"

沒有反應.

“Jimmy!" Dean提高了聲音.

Jimmy緩緩轉過身來. Dean心想實在太好了, 他終於有反應了.

Jimmy的臉上也是一片茫然.

"快跟我來看看你的妻子, Amelia.” 聽到Amelia的名字, Jimmy好像清醒了. 他跟著Dean 走進廚房.

“Amelia!"

Amelia聽到丈夫的呼喚, 便抬起了頭. 當她看到丈夫便馬上站了起來撲向了他. 他們緊緊的抱著對方, 兩個人都在痛哭.

已經過了2時, 時間不多了. Dean告訴他們要馬上到Castiel的房間. 當聽到兒子的名字, 兩人都很快作出反應, 跟著Dean上樓去. 來到Castiel的房門前, Jimmy伸手想按下門上把手, 但他發現自己的手穿過了把手. 他看起來既震驚又沮喪, Dean 便示意他們直接穿門而入.

Castiel仍舊帶著耳機睡在衣櫃裡, 他看來睡得很甜. Amelia伸手想摸兒子的臉, 但發現碰不了他, 她於是又再哭了.

Dean跟他們解釋現況, 希望讓他們離開. 但Amelia表示不想離開Castiel. Dean於是向他們解釋, 如果他們不肯離開, 有一日會變得瘋狂, 會傷害Castiel. Dean花了很多唇舌, 最後答應會守護Castiel一輩子. 然後Novak夫婦終於都肯離開了.

看著Castiel的睡臉, 想到自己把這小男孩的人生弄得翻天覆地, 他考量著自己的做法是否正確. 他今天雖然救了一個小孩, 但和上次不一樣, 他後悔了.

當Dean 肯定犯人不會再回來後, 他便找了一個公眾電話, 打了一個匿名舉報電話. 安排妥當後, 他便聯絡了Tessa, 並說明了情況.

當Tessa出現在Castiel的家門前時, Dean看到她暴怒的表情.

“天啊! Trickster會殺了我們! 我一早已告訴過你這份工作不容易, 你到底明不明白這是什麼意思?!” 她用震怒的聲音向Dean 吼叫著, “意思就是你必須按工作卡片上面的時間去引領亡者離開! Dean, 你要知道你這樣做不但是改變了一個人的命運, 你這樣做是在竄改歷史啊!”

“我真的很笨! 該死! 我不應該推薦你成為死神! 你當日是因為要救一個小孩而喪命…我應該一早就預料到會有這樣的事情發生!”

Tessa很兇, 罵了很久, 但Dean一直低著頭沒開口, 因為他知道Tessa是對的, 一切都是他的錯.

“那個小孩還那麼小, 他只有一個人, 你想想他以後的日子要怎樣過啊!”

“他不會是一個人. 我會守護他一輩子.” Dean終於打破了沈默, 他抬起頭, 斬釘截鐵地說.

當Dean出現在糖果店裡時, 他並不意外, 因為他知道他們不能兩手空空去見Gabriel. 他們誰也沒說話, 只是趕緊把手中的糖果, 巧克力等塞進紙袋中. 他們清空了幾個櫃台. 當今天店主回到店裡, 發現如同闖空的現場和那一大堆鈔票時, 他會有什麼感想呢? 當他們準備要離開店子時, Dean看到了那块蜜蜂造型的巧克力, 他想也沒想就把它塞到自己的背包中.

**************************************

當他們回到分局時, 幸好只有Jo在那裡. Jo看到那4大袋糖果時, 應該已意識到這兩人大概闖了什麼大禍, 但她什麼都沒問, 只是和Dean交換了一個眼神.

“這是什麼意思?” Gabriel鐵青著臉, 瞇起眼睛在Dean和Tessa之間掃來掃去.

Gabriel的桌子上放了4大袋糖果, 一本生死冊和一張工作卡片. Gabriel拿起了那張卡片.

“死亡時間是9月19日早上2時18分.” Gabriel 看了一下手錶, “現在是9月19日早上5時39分.” 他停了一下, “有誰可以告訴我為什麼狀態的一欄是空白的? “死亡”那兩個字在哪裡?” Gabriel雙手交疊胸前冷冷地說.

“這個…” Tessa阻止了Dean說下去.

“這是我的責任.”

“好的, 我在聽著.” Gabriel看著Tessa.

“Dean因為同情那孩子,” Tessa頓了一下, “所以救了他.”

“同情? 死神最不需要的就是該死的同情心! 死神需要的只是跟隨規定辦事! ” Gabriel怒不可遏. “Dean~~O, 如果每位死神都像你那麼賦有同情心的話, 只有出生, 沒有死亡, 世界會變成怎樣?!”

“滾出去! 兩個都是!” Gabriel從紙袋中抓出一大把糖果擲向了Dean.

TBC


	5. 節日

警告: 角色死亡

Gabriel突然失蹤了, 他手上的工作全由Tessa和Dean在幫忙. 分局的人雖然都在竊竊私語, 但沒有傳出任何和Dean或Tessa有關的流言, 對於這一點Dean還是很感激Jo.

Dean有想過弄出了這麼大的爛攤子, Gabriel會馬上把他攆走. 當他想到可能再見不到Sam他們時, 他真的很難過. 他已和Kevin商量好了休假的事情, 聖誕節他就可以待在Bobby的家中和家人共渡佳節. 他覺得自己辜負了家人, 如果他要消失的話, 就等於再死一次, 這會讓他的家人再痛一次.

Gabriel 在第4天回來了. 他若無其事, 好像沒失蹤過似的. 不過之後他每隔數天就會消失好一陣子. 要知道他除了休假以外, 基本上24小時都會待在分局中, 現在的情況實屬罕見.

沒有人知道Gabriel 會在什麼時間出現或消失, 所以Tessa索性取消了Dean所有的外勤的工作, 讓他一直待在分局之中幫忙. 這情況持續了近三個月.

**************************************

事發後一星期, Dean在教會的孤兒院內找到了Castiel. 因為Castiel沒有任何其他可以照顧他的親人, 所以他在福利機構待了好幾天. 而孤兒院的Shurley神父 (他喜歡別人叫他神父Chuck) 和Novak夫婦的關係一向都很不錯, 所以神父Chuck索性把他接回孤兒院中.

Dean看到Castiel臉上的淚痕. 但因為房間中還有其他孩子, Dean怕會驚醒其他人, 所以他輕輕把Castiel抱起, 溜出了房間.

Dean把Castiel帶到孤兒院旁邊的教堂裡, 這時候教堂已沒有其他人. Dean坐在長椅上摟抱著Castiel, 他喚著Castiel的名字, 輕輕把他搖醒. Castiel睜開眼睛後, 呆呆地看著Dean, 過了好一會才完全清醒過來. 當Castiel認出Dean之後, 他抱住了Dean, 哭著問為什麼父母都不見了. Dean說他的父母都是好人, 所以上了天堂; 還告訴Castiel因為他現在年紀太小, 所以還不是時候可以去得到天堂. Dean把那蜜蜂造型的巧克力給了Castiel, 並叮囑他要好好保管, 不要讓其他人看見. 如果Castiel想吃的話, 也要在沒有其他人看到的情況下, 才可以把巧克力吃掉. Castiel看著手中的巧克力點了點頭. Dean告訴他要乖乖地待著, 還保證會經常來看他. Dean看Castiel睏了, 於是把他抱回房間. Dean在Castiel的額頭上輕吻了一下就離開了.

因為Gabriel的古怪行為, 令Dean需要長時間待在分局之內. 他暫停了汽車維修廠那邊的兼職. 幸好維修廠的老闆人很好, 他知道了Dean正職那邊出了問題, 讓他停薪留職了.

以前Gabriel基本上24小時都待會在分局中, 意味著24小時都有天使和惡魔找上他. Dean向那些天使和惡魔咆哮說要私人時間後, Tessa 就讓他每天晚上有兩個小時休息時間. Dean之後經常利用這兩小時去看Castiel.

不得不承認Castiel的適應力很強. 在最初的兩星期, 他每晚都會對著Dean哭泣, 但很快Dean就沒再看過他的哭臉 . 兩個月後, 偶爾當Castiel收到一些蜂蜜製的小點心時, 他甚至會露出笑容. Dean記得當年他們失去父母時, Sam可足足哭鬧了半年有多.

**************************************

Gabriel在聖誕節前回復了正常, 沒有再無故失蹤, 這意味著Dean終於可以脫離長期在分局待命的日子. 自從出了亂子後, Dean就一直沒見過Lisa. 他邀請了她到Bobby的家中一同慶祝這普天同慶的節日. 

Dean和Lisa都請了12月24號起一連5天的休假. Lisa是個很隨和的人, 她很快就融入Sam他們之中. 另外, 她始終是個法國人, 對流行服飾這些都很有研究, 她更和Jess約定下次和Dean一起探訪他們時, 要和她一起逛逛服裝店.

Dean答應了Castiel在25號晚上去看他. 雖然Dean申請了跨區的休假, 但不代表他就可大搖大擺地穿梭兩區, 他還是必須通過每間分局的”門”才可以來往兩區.

“聖誕快樂! 我以為你28號才回去哩.” Ashley是一位笑容可恭, 喜歡甜點, 有點微胖的原生死神. 亦是Bobby所在管轄區的分局局長.

“聖誕快樂! 我需要回去處理一點事.” Dean把Jess和Lisa合力做的一堆聖誕小蛋糕分了一大盒給Ashley和她的手下後, 便回到自己的管轄區. Gabriel看到Dean時沒表現出意外的表情. 他們簡單地互說了聲“聖誕快樂”, Dean便放下聖誕小蛋糕離開了.

當Dean來到孤兒院時已近午夜, 但他意外地發現那裡仍燈火通明, 最後他在遊樂室看到了Castiel. Castiel和另外一位比他大一點的小孩正趴在地上畫畫. 當Castiel看到Dean時興奮地爬起來想要走近Dean, 但Dean搖搖頭, 叫他不要過去. Castiel呆了一會, 然後又趴回地上繼續畫畫, 不過偶爾還是會抬頭看著Dean. 旁邊的小孩發現了Castiel的異樣, 他抬頭望了Castiel一眼, 然後又低過頭繼續畫畫.

到了午夜零時, 神父Chuck和修女Hannah把禮物分了給所有小孩. 他們都收到了兩份禮物----來自教會和匿名者的捐贈. Dean以匿名者的身份, 給孤兒院裡所有的孩子準備了聖誕禮物. 他送了一條帶有蜜蜂圖案的圍巾給Castiel. Castiel看來很喜歡這份禮物, 他馬上把圍巾圍到頸子上, 當要睡覺時也不肯除下, 直到修女Hannah答應讓他抱著圍巾睡覺時, 他才肯把它除下來.

當Dean肯定所有的孩子都睡著時, 已差不多接近半夜2時. Dean攝手攝腳地走到Castiel的床邊, 意外地發現Castiel仍然清醒著. Castiel從枕頭下面抽出了一張圖畫, 聲音小小的告訴Dean, 說是給他的聖誕禮物. 

這兒12月的天氣很冷, Dean找來厚厚的毛毯把Castiel包得緊緊, 然後把圍巾圍到他的頸上, 把他抱了出去. 在教堂裡, Castiel顯得很興奮, 他告訴Dean 24號那天這裡來了很多人, 還有很多猫猫和大狗狗跟他玩, 他一直說著猫咪很可愛, 摸上去暖暖的. 還有今天和大家圍在一起唱歌, 神父Chuck告訴他們很多東西, 還有天父是很愛他們什麼的. 始終是4歲的小孩, 說話還是不大清楚, Dean也不是完全聽得明白, 不過他覺得只要Castiel高興就好了.

Dean在回到Bobby的家前, 他先把Castiel給他的圖畫帶回自己家中. Castiel畫了一個擁有一雙很大翅膀的天使, 那翅膀是綠色的, 眼睛也是綠色; 頭上還頂著一個光環, 一看就知道是出自幼童的手筆. Dean微笑地著盯住了這張圖畫很久. 當他回到Bobby的家時, 已經是黎明時分了.

當休假結束回到家中後, Dean把那圖畫鑲在帶有玻璃的畫架中, 然後掛到他的卧室裡.

**************************************

新的一年快要到了. Charlie在除夕那天開了派對, 那天每個人都有工作, 而且最少都有5件, 當中Dean嬴了----他拿到了9件. 由聖誕節前開始是他們的工作高峰期, 大概是因為節日大家都想狂歡, 而又處於鬆懈狀態, 往往就會樂極生悲.

Charlie那天讓她的家一直開放著, 誰有空都可以待在那裡. 其實Dean很喜歡參加他們的聚會或派對, 因為可以讓他覺得放鬆, 或是得到一些資訊. 好像當他剛成為見習死神時, 有一次他, Benny和Jo一起到酒吧消遣時, 他們問了有關Dean向Gabriel投訴年假那件事.

“Death是不會放假的. ” Dean告訴他們說Gabriel是這樣回答他的. Benny和Jo交換了一個眼神後, 兩人都笑了出來.

Jo告訴Dean, 這是句語帶雙關的句子. 死亡當然是不會放假的. 但Death除了是解作死亡之後, 也是死神的最高領導人 (之後Dean就稱呼他為終極 Big Boss). 只有原生死神和少數亡者死神才見過這位終極 Big Boss. 傳聞他每天都像在渡假似的遊走在世界各地, 享受著不同美食. Death只有出了重大事故時才會出現, 所以誰也不想看到他, 因為他的出現意味著災難.

還有一次Benny和他說起第一次見到Gabriel時, 還以為他是大天使----因為他和傳說中的大天使同名. 然後有一天, Dean不知為什麼心血來潮, 他走去問Gabriel, 問他是不是大天使.

“我可比那傢伙帥~得~多~了~!” Gabriel的眼睛瞇成了一條線.

第二天, Dean第二次收到了10張工作卡片. Tessa當然是氣瘋了, 不過她放棄向Gabriel提出抗議, 只是叫Dean不要再招惹Gabriel.

**************************************

除夕這一晚, 剛好出現了一個空檔, Dean, Charlie, Benny, Jo和Kevin5位死神終於聚首一堂. 他們說著各種各樣的話題, 好不開心.

“Tessa和Bartholomew交往過.” 不知在說起什麼話題時, Kevin突然說出了這句說話. 4雙眼睛馬上望向這位華人少年. 

“然後Bartholomew劈腿了.” Kevin灌了一口啤酒.

要知道Tessa是個不苟言笑的死神, 誰也沒想過她會和那個混蛋天使在一起. 對這班死神來說, 這可是天大的八卦新聞.

原來Kevin曾偶遇了他們在一起一共兩次. 第一次是在百貨公司內看到他們手牽著手在逛商店. 第二次Kevin看到Tessa在一家高級的餐廳內給了Bartholomew一個狠狠的耳光, 重點是----在場還有一位超性感的女惡魔. 而這些事情都是Dean來到這分局前發生的.

在場的人當然馬上起哄, 說Bartholomew的口味非常獨特什麼的. Dean則想起了第一次見到Gabriel時, 他對Tessa說過的那些說話. 還有他終於明白為什麼Tessa那麼討厭天使了. 雖然Dean很想繼續留下和他們聊天, 但他還有工作要做.

這是件讓人很不愉快的工作. 3張卡片全來自同一個家庭. 一對父母和一個8歲男孩. 事緣是因為父親酒後駕駛所引起的. 父親一直抱著那倆母子, 哭著向他們道歉. 沒有花太長的時間, Dean就讓他們一同離開了. 他想起了Castiel----如果那時他和父母一起離開的話, 是不是對他更好呢? Dean甩了一下頭, 然後去準備下一件工作.

TBC


	6. 死亡陰影

警告: 角色死亡

Castiel的生日在3月份. Dean很想為Castiel準備一份生日禮物, 但他知道不可以送Castiel禮物, 因為可能會讓孤兒院的人發現憑空出現了可疑的東西. 和聖誕節時不一樣, 那時Dean還可以為所有孩子準備禮物蒙混過關, 但這次不可以. 他想到了一個主意.

在Castiel 5歲生日的前夕, Dean把他的黑美人駛到孤兒院的附近. 在確定其他孩子睡著後, 他帶著Castiel的幾件衣物, 把他抱起來偷偷溜了出去. 

Dean先讓Castiel換了衣服, 然後把他放到副駕座位上. Dean還特意準備了兒童座椅, 保障Castiel的安全.

一個多小時候後, 他把Castiel推醒, 然後把他抱下車. 他們來到了一個已打烊的遊樂場裡. Dean找到了裝置的開關, 用他死神的能力, 令旋轉木馬轉動起來. 當Castiel看到不同造型的木馬時, 他表現出相當興奮. Dean讓他挑了一個喜歡的木馬, 然後把他抱了上去, 之後Dean也跨上了木馬, 從後抱住了Castiel. 木馬一直在轉, 轉了很久, 直到Dean問Castiel要不要換一個時, Castiel才點了一下頭. 

之後他們坐了咖啡杯, 最後便坐進摩天輪上. Castiel一直靠著窗子向下望, 他似乎並不畏高. Castiel一直表現得很雀躍, 很開心, 但他始終是個小孩, 當他們離開遊樂場時, Castiel已睡著了.

**************************************

過了半年後, 轉來好消息, 警方終於偵破了Novak夫婦的謀殺案. 修女Hannah很激動地抱著Castiel說他的父母終於沈冤得雪了. 不過Castiel還是太小, 不懂那是什麼意思. 而Dean真的很替他高興.

不久之後又發生了一件好事. Castiel告訴Dean說有兩個大人開始經常來看他. Dean趁工作的空檔去看了一下, 發現他們原來是一對姓Canrose的夫婦. Dean請Charlie調查了一下這對夫婦的背景: 丈夫叫Dylan Canrose, 而妻子是Olivia Canrose, 兩人經營一家純素烘焙店; 兩人除了是較極端的動物保護者之外, 並沒有可疑之處. 他倆結婚已超過十年, 但一直未有所出, 所以很希望領養一個小孩. Castiel是孤兒院中最年幼的一個孩子, 他很安靜, 甚至可以說是有點呆, 所以Dean有點意外這對夫婦會注意到Castiel.

Dean一直對Castiel不能生活在一個正常家庭而感到悔疚. 所以當他知道這對夫婦有意收養Castiel時, 他是挺高興的. 加上這對夫婦是住在Dean的管轄區內, 所以他更很放心讓這對夫婦去領養Castiel.

Dean曾問Castiel是否喜歡這對夫婦時, Castiel點了頭. 三個月之後, Olivia問Castiel是否願意讓她做他的媽媽時, Castiel也點了頭. 然後領養的程序就開始了.再過了幾個月, 手續終於都辦妥, 再過幾天, Castiel就可以跟新的家人去他的新家了. 但這個時候, 死亡陰影卻不肯放過Castiel.

**************************************

因為這裡總有很多死神, 天使與惡魔在進進出出, 所以Gabriel房間的門總是長期打開的. 如果當你發現門是關上的時候, 那就等於有些秘密討論或是有很糟糕的事情發生. 還有就是這間房間的隔音做得很好, 無論發生多大的爭吵聲, 當關上門後, 外面的人都絕不會察覺. 這亦意味著----如果Dean被Gabriel殺死的話, 外面的人都不會知道.

Dean一回到分局, Benny就告訴他, Gabriel召喚了他. 當Dean戰戰兢兢地出現在Gabriel的房間時, Gabriel示意他把門關上, 然後坐下. Gabriel從抽屜中拿出一本生死冊和一張工作卡片. Dean看到了熟悉的名字.

“你打算怎樣做? 要~老~實~回~答~!”

“我不會讓他死.” Dean斬釘截鐵地回答.

然後Gabriel說了一個名字. 但Dean沒聽說過那個名字, 他搞不明白.

“巧克力.” Gabriel頓了一下. “是一個只有巴黎在賣的巧克力品牌.” 

Dean還是不太懂.

“我的意思是你欠我很多巧克力!” Gabriel大吼著.

“巴黎…是法國的巴黎嗎?” Dean結結巴巴地說.

“你還認識另一個巴黎嗎?” Gabriel翻了一個白眼.

“那…你是想讓我休假去巴黎買嗎?” Dean戰戰兢兢地問.

“天啊! 你知道我為什麼叫你Dean~O嗎?” Gabriel一臉不可置信的樣子.

Dean惶恐地搖著頭. 

“開始時是 “噢, 他又有問題了.””

Dean一時還是沒反應過來.

“現在我是不是要改成----“噢, 原來他是個蠢蛋!” Gabriel又翻了一個白眼, 誇張地攤開雙手. “你不要告訴我, 你跟Lisa分手了.”

Dean現在才想起他那位身處巴黎管轄區的女朋友. 他明明上個月才和Lisa一起到Sam的家作客, 他怎麼沒想起Lisa呢?

因為時間不多, 當天晚上Dean就告訴Castiel, 不可以跟那對夫婦離開. Castiel好像聽不懂, 只是歪著頭看著Dean. Dean覺得很煩躁, 他很大聲告訴Castiel, 當那對夫婦來接他的時候, 他要大吵大鬧, 全力反抗. Dean還告訴他, 一定要相信他. Castiel看來有點給嚇著了, 不過最後還是向Dean點了頭.

Dean這天一早便出現在孤兒院中. Dean在考慮著, 在別無選擇的時候, 他要如何現身去阻止這對夫婦帶走Castiel. 不過意外地, Castiel這天的表現很好, 要知道他一直是很安靜的孩子, 但這天當Canrose的夫婦出現時, Castiel突然間表現得很激動, 他一直大吵大鬧哭喊著, 全力拼命反抗不肯跟他們離開. 最後神父Chuck表示抱歉, 請 Canrose夫婦過幾天再來接Castiel. 

Dean向Castiel 點了點頭便離開了. 接著他便到了車禍現場, 去迎接Canrose夫婦. 當他們知道發生了什麼事的時候, Olivia便開始哭, 不過他們表示很慶幸Castiel 沒有跟著他們. 最後Dean也順利地送走了這對夫婦.

過了幾天之後, Dean去了Lisa的分局. 他是為了去取那一大袋請Lisa代購的巧克力才特意過去的. 當他發現這袋巧克力的價錢等於他5天兼職的工資時, 他為之咋舌. 不過他明白這袋巧克力就等於換了Castiel一條生命時, 他就覺得這還是太便宜了.

**************************************

Canrose夫婦出了車禍後, Dean想要更有效地保護Castiel, 所以他便請Charlie 幫了一個忙. Charlie除了是一個黑客外, 還很懂得偽造文件. 她幫Dean偽造了一個身份, 說是Jimmy Novak的弟弟. Charlie不但偽造文件, 還把虛假的資料放到政府的資料庫中, 讓一切看起來更加真實. 然後在Castiel 7歲那年, “Dean Novak”----一位攝影師就正式誕生了.

當Dean出現在神父Chuck的面前時, 神父表現出對Dean的身份有所懷疑. 因為出事之後, 福利機構有調查過Castiel的資料, 顯示他並沒有任何親人; 而神父Chuck亦表示從沒在Jimmy口中聽說過他有一個弟弟. Dean表示他是Jimmy的同父異母的弟弟, 加上他攝影師的身份, 需要長期在美國各處工作, 不常留在同一地方. 在核實身份和Castiel看到他時, 興奮高叫“Uncle Dean”之後, 神父Chuck 還是相信了Dean的說話. Dean表示因工作關係, 並不適合領養孩子, 所以請孤兒院繼續代為照顧Castiel. 不過Dean保證有時間時會過來看Castiel. 過了一段時間後, 神父Chuck更讓Dean偶爾把Castiel帶離孤兒院外宿一兩天. 

一年後Dean和Lisa分手了. Lisa總是抱怨他們沒時間見面, 但Dean不能讓她知道Castiel的存在, 所以一直以工作繁忙來推搪. Lisa一直懷疑Dean有外遇, 而Dean亦總是不能解釋清楚. 最後Lisa表示厭倦, 提出了分手. 他們分手時, 不算是非常和平, 但總算是分得不太難看. 然後Dean又開始他的一夜情活動.

**************************************

Kevin終於滿了“當了10年才可調職到其他管轄區”的規定, 他亦在當天提交了調職申請.

Kevin的申請在兩星期後就定下來了. 這是因為他母親管轄區有位死神自願調到Dean他們的管轄區, Kevin的申請才可以這麼快落實. 分局為Kevin辦了個歡送會, 他亦答應大家會保持聯絡.

新來的亡者死神是位多話而友善叫Garth的傢伙. 他生前是一位牙醫, 總是說著保養牙齒的重要性. 雖然牙齒保健對死神來說並沒有什麼意義, 不過大家都覺得他很有趣, 所以他也很快融入Dean他們之中.

*************************************

最近Dean開始沒那麼討厭天使了, 這是拜一位名叫Samandriel的天使出現所賜. 他和Bartholomew很不一樣, Samandriel的外表如同一位大學生, 是個很謙遜和有禮的年輕天使. 他和Bartholomew同屬審判部門, 負責回收生死冊和工作卡片, 而他每次出現都會友好地跟死神們打招呼. 

有一次隔鄰的管轄區出了重大事件----一間大型的4星級酒店發生大火, 當時剛好是旅遊高峰期, 一共死了387人, 那兒的分局人手不足, 所以有其他分局的死神被調派到那兒幫忙. Dean也是其中一位, 那時他也是剛回到自己分局不久. 

他看到Samandriel那個超大的布袋已塞滿了生死冊和工作卡片, 手中也拿著不少. 因為如果弄掉了生死冊或工作卡片的話, 這將是一件很嚴重的過失, 於是Dean就把他平常到超市會用到的那個大布袋送了給Samandriel. Samandriel對Dean表示萬分感激, 弄得Dean都覺得尷尬起來, 因為這對他來說, 這只是小事一樁. 幾天之後, 當Samandriel再到Dean分局時, 給他帶來了兩瓶自家製的蜂蜜. 原來Samandriel還有兼任照顧天堂花園中的蜂場.

Castiel很喜歡那些蜂蜜. Dean覺得Castiel應該可以和Samandriel成為朋友. 不過每當Dean想像一位天使和一位8歲小孩很認真地討論有關蜜蜂的話題時, 這總讓他大笑起來.

TBC


	7. 送別

警告: 次要角色死亡

這一年Dean終於第一次遇到了自殺的亡者. 他剛完成上一件工作, 想去吃午餐時, 便在街上遇到了這個亡者. Dean開始時也沒有察覺, 他偶然在行人道的對面看到了一位二十餘歲的年輕女性. 她看上去很徬徨, Dean很奇怪她身邊為何沒有死神, 他還在想這是不是一個麻煩的亡者. 基本上, 每一個亡者都有24小時選擇離開與否, 如果錯過了時效, 就只可以繼續留在人間. 所以Dean在猜想她的死神可能暫時離開, 先去處理其他工作. 這個時候, 他們的眼睛對上了. 當她知道Dean可以看到她時, 她表現很興奮, 好像想馬上跑到Dean的面前. 但奇怪的是, 她雖然保持在跑的動作, 但身體始終停留在對面的行車線上. Dean示意亡者回到行人道上, 然後他走了過去.

那位亡者叫Alice, 她生前有抑鬱症, 而那天她又病發了. 但這次她選擇了從公寓的窗口跳了出去. 當她醒來時身處在行人道上, 她看到了她自己----嚴格來說那應該是她自己的屍體, 還有遠處聚集的人群. 她看到他們在竊竊私語, 然後就看到了救護車把她的屍體接走了.

她清楚記得她跳出了窗口, 所以她知道已經自己死了. 之後她很後悔, 想找她的母親, 但她發現自己不能開這裡.

Dean當了幾個月見習死神後, 一直很奇怪沒接過有關自殺的工作. 然後他從Tessa那裡得知, 生死冊上基本上不會出現“自殺”這個結局. 這樣的結局是那些亡者自己的選擇, 而且很多時還只是出於一時的衝動. 所以工作卡片只會在事後才會出現. 死神是不能幫自殺的亡者離開, 他們只能把生死冊和工作卡片交到天使手上, 由天使去處理. 但因天堂沒有專門的部門負責自殺的亡者, 加上“自殺”是大罪, 一般來說亡者是會被送進地獄, 所以很多天使都懶得管這些自殺的亡者.而這些亡者的最終結局, 會跟那些不肯離開的亡者一樣----發瘋, 然後淪為怨靈或惡靈.

Dean看著這位眼前的亡者卻愛莫能助. Dean想起了Samandriel那位年輕天使, 並聯絡了他, 而Samandriel亦答應會幫忙處理. Dean告訴Alice留在那裡, 遲些會有天使幫她後, 他便離開了.

幾天後Samandriel聯絡了Dean, 並告知Dean已處理好那位亡者的事. Samandriel是挺同情那些自殺亡者的, 他很感謝Dean通知了他, 因為他知道很多死神對自殺亡者都會視而不見. 之後當Samandriel再出現在Dean的分局時, 他又為Dean帶來了幾瓶蜂蜜.

*************************************

兩年後Sam的雙胞胎出生了, 是一對超可愛的女孩----Mary和Deana. 除了Sam和Jess以外, Dean應該是最開心的一個, 他還包辦了兩個小寶寶兩年內所有的紙尿片的費用. Sam開始時是想回絕的, 因為在他和Jess結婚時, Dean已送了一份大禮給他們.

Sam一開始就以平權律師作為目標, 但平權律師的收入不算很高, 也很不穩定. 所以Sam打算先當幾年專攻商業的律師, 等儲夠了錢才轉職. 但他實在受不了商業社會中的爾虞我詐, 不到半年他就辭職了. 

Jess大學時主修語言, 畢業後就當起小學老師. Dean知道他們在婚後想盡快要生小孩, 但對他們那時的生活來說, 將會是一筆很大的開支, 所以Dean就把一張金額很大的支票給了Sam----那等於Dean當時他所持有超過一半的現金.

Sam開始時拒絕這份厚禮, 但Dean解釋說自己根本不需要那麼多錢, 而他在成為Dean Novak後就辭了維修廠的兼職, 當起了賞金獵人作為他的副業. 那是一份十分賺錢的工作. 最後Sam還是接受了那份厚禮, 他還向Dean提出要當他的代理律師, 並一生提供免費法律咨詢. Dean馬上就想到了Castiel, 雖然Sam不知道Castiel的事, 不過如果將來Castiel惹上什麼麻煩事呢? 其實Dean很肯定Castiel不會主動惹麻煩, 但作為保險, Dean也欣然接受了Sam的提議. 

Benny的副業就是賞金獵人, 是他把工作介紹給Dean. 而他們最大的金主是地獄之王----Crowley. Crowley是在數百年前才成為地獄之王. 他總是穿著黑色而昂貴的西裝; 帶著一口濃厚蘇格蘭口音, 而且還是一位非常闊綽的惡魔. 根據Crowley本人所說, 他對他的手下管得有點嚴厲, 所以常有惡魔從地獄“離家出走”. 但是地獄資源有限, 所以Crowley除了讓他的手下去找尋那些“出走”的惡魔之外, 他還會提出懸賞給任何找到那些惡魔的人. Dean的運氣不錯, 在他最初當起了賞金獵人的3個月裡, 他就找到了兩個惡魔, 那懸賞就超過了他在維修廠的一年工資.

*************************************

因為Dean想再送些可愛的衣裳給雙胞胎和順便為Castiel添置一些新衣, 所以這天他趁工作的空檔時間, 去了一趟百貨公司的童裝部. 然而在購物期間, Dean突然從Sam那裡收到一通讓他感到震驚的電話.

“Dean, Bobby住院了, 而且情況很不好.” 電話傳來Sam疲憊不堪的聲音.

根據規定, 死神是需要在3天前提出休假申請. 當Dean出現在Gabriel的房間時, 距離Dean下一件工作只餘下不足3個小時.

“我不能為你打開先例.” Gabriel皺著眉頭看著心急如焚的Dean說道.

“他可是我家人啊! 我知你們這班他媽的原生死神沒人性, 也沒家人, 但我可是有家人的啊!”

Dean雙手撐著Gabriel的辦公桌, 狠狠地瞪著Gabriel.

此時Charlie敲上了正在開著的房門. Dean實在太激動了, 所以當他進到Gabriel的房間時, 他並沒關上房間的門.

“如果是工作上的問題, 我們可以幫Dean分擔.” Charlie開口了.

“是的, 我們可以幫忙.” 此時Garth也出現在Gabriel的房間之中.

Gabriel的目光在這3人的身上掃來掃去.

"3天, 我只會給你3天休假. 而且要在你安排好手上的工作後, 我才會給你批假.” Gabriel雙手疊在胸前冷冷地說.

Dean他們一離開房間, 就馬上開始分配Dean手上剩下的工作. Charlie下一件工作在8小時後, 所以她先把Dean下一件工作接下來. 之後他們聯絡上Tessa, Benny和Jo, 在一個半小時後總算把工作都安排妥當.

*************************************

Dean到達醫院時, Bobby已陷入昏迷狀態. 因為Dean是以“Dean Novak”身份出現,並不是家屬, 所以醫生不能向他透露病人的情況, 不過他還是肯讓Dean去看Bobby.

Dean看到Bobby時, 他是插著呼吸機的. Bobby的臉色估黃, 臉頰凹陷, 看得出他比前一次見面時更消瘦了. 上次見到Bobby時, 是雙胞胎剛出生的時候, 當時大家對Bobby瘦了不止一圈了而感到驚訝. 不過當時人卻不以為意, 咕噥著減肥什麼的, 加上當時大家都為雙胞胎的出生而興奮著, 所以沒有人再追問下去.

Bobby的年紀已經不輕, 明明不合理地消瘦就是個很明顯的個徵兆, 但他們卻視而不見. Dean想起每當他休假時, 總是帶著Castiel到處走, 他很後悔為什麼就不可以分多一點時間給Bobby? 他想起在他父母去世後半年, Bobby帶他到公園教他接壘球; 在他13歲那年, Bobby開始教授他一些關於汽車知識; Bobby的性格有點暴躁, 但他總是很細心地教導Dean如何修理汽車, 而Dean一年後就已經可以修理汽車簡單的毛病; 在他16歲開始, 更開始在Bobby的汽車維修廠當起兼職; 還有無論維修廠的工作如何繁重, Bobby每年暑假還是會帶著他和Sam在國內來一趟公路旅行. 他的養父一直都很愛他, 為什麼他就沒有想過要好好回報他的養父呢? 想到這裡, Dean的眼淚就忍不住了. 

Sam在3個小時後到達醫院. 他表示Jess 也很想過來, 但因為要照顧雙胞胎, 實在分身不暇. 醫生告訴他們, Bobby是末期肝癌, 而且時間不多了. 坦白說, Bobby得到這個病, 他們倒也不是很意外, 始終Bobby總是喝酒喝得那麼兇. 但不意外, 不代表沒有事, 這消息實在來得太突然了. 

到了晚上, 雖然Sam堅持陪著Bobby, 但始終他開了好幾個小時的車, 臉上已疲態盡現. Dean堅持一定要讓Sam休息, 還答應如果Bobby的病情有什麼變化的話, 會馬上通知他, 所以Sam最後還是到附近的汽車旅館開了一個房間.

第二天清晨時分, Bobby終於醒來了. 醫生作出了一連串檢查後, 覺得Bobby的情況有好轉, 所以便讓他停止使用呼吸機. Bobby神智尚算清醒, 也認得人. 第三天的時候, Bobby的情況變得更好, 就好像沒有生病似的. 他還嚷著自己還沒有死, 不想看到這兩兄弟的哭喪臉, 讓他覺得煩死了, 然後把Dean兩兄弟給趕了出去. Sam知道Dean的情況, 所以先讓他回去了, 並答應保持聯絡. 當Dean回去自己的分局之前, 他跟Bobby管轄區的局長Ashley 提出了一個請求.

兩個星期之後Dean收到了Ashley的電話. 他馬上打電話給Sam, 然後就回到分局想向Gabriel提出休假申請. 這次Gabriel直接提出了條件. 他讓Dean放半天假, 但他必須找到其他死神幫他完成這半天的工作. 然後半天的假期後, 必須馬上回到自己的極管轄區去繼續工作. Dean沒多加考慮就答應了.

Bobby在彌留期間已陷入昏迷狀態, 所以離開時尚算不太辛苦. Dean在Ashley的手下陪同下一同迎接Bobby. Bobby表示這一生過得很滿足, 尤其可以看到Sam結婚生子, 他對此感到很欣慰; 雖然他覺得Dean比他先走一步是有些遺憾, 不過看到Dean成為死神後, 生活也不錯, 他總算放心了. 最後他叮囑Dean要好好守護著Sam, 因為他可不想太快在另一邊就看到Sam. 然後Bobby就化為一片光芒消失了. 這件事讓Dean再一次覺得自己成為死神是一個恩賜, 他決定以後無論發生什麼事也好, 都不要會再後悔自己的決定.

Bobby生前交遊廣闊, 他很多朋友和汽車維修廠的前員工都有出席葬禮. Dean覺得如果Bobby在場的話, 看到有那麼多人出席自己的葬禮和懷念自己, 應該會覺得很安慰. 

可能是因為可以親身送別親人, 幾個月後Dean總算從喪失家人的傷痛走了出來. 

TBC


	8. 揭破真相

警告: 角色死亡

過了平靜的三年, Castiel的生死冊和工作卡片, 又再出現在Gabriel的辦公桌上. Gabriel這次沒有為Dean安排發生在事發當天的其他工作, 並將Dean前一天的工作都分了給Tessa; Gabriel本人甚至還幫Dean接了其中一件工作. 對於Gabriel的反常行為, Dean感到懷疑和非常不安, 不過他別無選擇, 只好靜觀其變.

事發當日的前一天早上, 當修女Hannah看到Dean出現在孤兒院的門口時, 她看來相當驚訝. Dean表示他的工作臨時被取消, 希望可以帶Castiel到他的家過一個晚上. 本來孤兒院的孩子外宿是要提早申請, 不過因為神父Chuck出差去了另一教區, 加上Dean總是會準時把Castiel送回來, 所以修女Hannah還是同意讓Dean把Castiel帶走了.

當Castiel看到Dean時表現得很意外, 不過亦相當高興. 這天Dean把Castiel帶到遊樂場去. Castiel雖然咕噥著自己已不是小孩, 但他看來還是玩得很盡興.

第二天當Dean和Castiel回到孤兒院時, 那場大火已被撲滅. 當神父Chuck看Dean和Castiel時, 他表現得很激動, 並走了過去抱住了Castiel.

這場大火共奪去了九個孩子和一位修女的性命. 火災發生在午夜過後, 起因是電線短路. 因起火地點很靠近大門, 而那是孤兒院唯一的出入口, 所以沒人能夠逃得過.

其實火勢並不算太猛烈, 也沒波及隔壁的教堂. 死者都是因為吸入濃煙致死. 事後孤兒院被停辦, 神父Chuck把Castiel送到另一間孤兒院, 不過幸好那還是在Dean的管轄區內.

當Castiel再次見到Dean時, 他哭著問Dean那天從孤兒院把他接走, 是不是因為預知孤兒院會出事? 既然Dean是個天使, 為什麼不去救其他人? 還有其他人的守護天使到底在哪裡? Castiel問了很多問題, 他還告訴Dean說Ion本來再過兩個月就滿18歲可以離開孤兒院; 還有他答應Lily會教她畫畫. Dean一直沒有開口, 只是讓哭得崩潰的Castiel用拳頭捶打著他的胸口.

“對不起, 我是你的守護天使, 我只可以保護你.” 最後Dean當天只向Castiel說出了這一句說話.

**************************************

所謂一波未平一波又起, 發生了一件遠超乎Dean預料的事件: Castiel終於發現了Dean是個死神的真相. 

孤兒院那件慘劇發生後幾個月, Castiel稍為平復了些, Dean便讓Castiel到他家裡, 準備讓他住上兩個晚上. 這天Dean只有三件工作, 兩件在上午, 一件在下午. Dean一早預備好食材, 準備工作完成後回家做晚餐. Castiel表示想到圖書館走一轉, Dean便叮囑他去完圖書館後要馬上回家. 

那天Dean的最後一件工作發生在他家附近的超市裡, 亡者是在超市內心臟病發過身. Dean因為想避開聚集看熱鬧的人群, 他把亡者帶到一個沒什麼人的角落, 然後開始解釋狀況.

“Dean, 你幹嗎在這裡自言自語?”

Dean聽到從他旁邊發出聲音的一刻, 他就僵住了. 他慢慢轉過身子, 看到Castiel正歪著頭看著他.

“天啊! 那小孩看得見我們!” 亡者的聲音充滿驚訝.

“回去, 馬上回家, 現在!” Dean兇巴巴地向Castiel吼叫.

Dean對Castiel總是很有耐心, 充滿慈愛. 看到這麼生氣的Dean, Castiel顯得很害怕和不知所措, 不過他還是轉身離開了.

Dean都忘記自己是如何送走那位在超市病發的亡者. 他回到家中時, 看到Castiel坐在客廳, 飯桌上有一支新的橄欖油. 該死! Dean雖然準備了食材, 但卻忘了買橄欖油.

“Dean, 求你老實告訴我, 你到底是什麼人?” Castiel的眼神和聲音中都帶著悲哀與懇求.

Castiel一向很少向Dean提出請求, 就是看到喜歡的東西, 他也只會死盯著那件東西, 而不會撒嬌或主動開口要求Dean買給他.

Dean知道已瞞不下去, 他深深吸了一口氣, 然後由最初遇見Castiel的那一天開始說起.

Castiel有時會出現驚愕的表情; 有時又會歪著頭看著Dean; 不過最多的時候, 還是那個悲哀的表情. 這讓Dean覺得很心痛. 最後當說到孤兒院大火時, Castiel流出了眼淚. 當Dean以為Castiel會像上次崩潰痛哭時, Castiel卻伸手拭去臉上的眼淚.

“我不需要你的保護, 死神先生.”

Castiel雖然是個早熟的孩子, 但Dean從沒想過眼前這個只得13歲的孩子會用這麼冰冷的眼光和不帶感情的語調跟他說出這番話. Castiel說出了這句說話後, 他更堅持要讓Dean馬上把他送回孤兒院去.

Dean不是沒想過有一天真相會被揭破, 他只可以祈求這一天不要來臨. Dean原本打算只要不被發現, 他會一直隱瞞下去, 直到Castiel百年歸老, 壽終正寢的那一天為止. 所以Dean一直都很小心, 確保Castiel一直遠離他的工作地點. 就如去年有一次, Dean的工作剛好發生在Castiel校外參觀的地點. 他一直小心翼翼躲起來, 直到亡者出現後, 他仔細地看了一遍周圍環境, 然後他還抬頭看著那條連接兩座建築物的天橋, 他看到上面有很多學生在看著亡者屍體的地方並議論紛紛. 在他肯定看不到Castiel後, 他馬上把那亡者引導去沒人看得見的死角去.

之後當Dean再見到Castiel時, 有問起Castiel關於那次校外參觀的事. Castiel告訴他, 當天那間工廠好像有一個員工不知因什麼突發病而死了. 他說有很多同學正好在天橋上, 看到那個員工倒地的那一刻. 不過當天負責帶領學生的教師和作為導遊的員工很快便把他們到帶到另一個房間去. 而Castiel因為剛好去了洗手間, 所以沒看到那一幕, 那些事都是事後同學們告訴他的. 

Dean在駕著Impala把Castiel送回孤兒院的途中, 兩人一直都沒說話. Dean好幾次用眼角餘光去看Castiel時, 都只是看到Castiel木無表情地盯著前方. Dean覺得自己的心好像被尖利的刀刃插了進去一樣, 真的很痛, 一種錐心之痛.

之後的兩個月裡, Castiel拒絕和Dean的所有會面. 再之後Castiel終於開始肯再和Dean見面, 不過最初還是相當冷淡. 隨著時間流逝, 兩人的關係總算回復正常, 但始終回不到像以前如同父子般的親密關係.

**************************************

Castiel在14歲時開始進入青春期. Dean一直擔心Castiel因此會再也看不見他. 雖然他還是可以在Castiel面前現身, 但始終是不一樣的, 因為Castiel似乎只能看得見Dean這一位神死, 而不能看到其他的死神. Dean將這歸咎於他們之間有很深的牽絆----說到底都是Dean從死亡深淵中把Castiel拯救出來. 不過之後情況一直沒改變, 直到Castiel成年後依然能夠看得見Dean.

Dean開始教導Castiel一些性知識, 尤其是安全措施的一環----Dean明確表示, Castiel絕不可以在大學畢業前當上父親. 他還恫嚇Castiel, 如果他敢讓未成年少女懷孕的話, Dean絕對會親自把他送去警局. 除了性教育外, Dean還教Castiel如何刮鬍子, 這讓Dean想起了Sam 在進入青春期時候的事. Dean和Castiel的關係, 從這時期開始再產生變化----他們變成了如同兄弟般的關係.

到了Castiel 15歲時, Dean覺得Castiel基本上可以照顧自己----當然除了結領帶一事之外. Castiel上初中那間教會學校需要穿著校服, 所以Castiel便開始學習結領帶. 不過無論Dean教了他多少遍, 那條領帶永遠都是鬆垮垮的掛在Castiel的衣領上; 每當Dean看到的時候, 他總會幫Castiel調整; 但直到Castiel成年後, 情況依然沒多大的改善. 不過結領帶始終只是小事, 所以Dean還是提交申請成為Castiel正式的監護人. 因為Dean名義上是Castiel的親屬, 所以很快便把Castiel從孤兒院中領回家去.

**************************************

經過這麼多年, Dean差不多帶著Castiel走遍整個管轄區. 他一直很想帶Castiel到海邊, 因為Dean和父母最後的快樂回憶是在他父母去世前, 帶著Dean和Sam到海邊的那個夏天. 他們兩兄弟在沙灘上追逐, 還有一起堆著沙; Dean還會跑到接近海水的地方, 他一直站在那裡, 看著海水來去漲退, 直到海水把他的腳踝位置都淹沒到沙裡去. 之後第二年的一月份就發生了奪走他父母的那一場車禍.

Dean成為Castiel的監護人後, 很快就開始讓Castiel學習駕駛. Dean一開始時還蠻擔心的, 黑美人始終是他的Baby, 他不想讓她有任何損傷. 事實上Castiel的駕駛技術很不錯, 只是稍欠方向感, 有時還分不清左右. 其實這是挺麻煩的, 有次Dean想讓Castiel轉左, 但他卻轉了右, Dean馬上挺身幫他扭過軚盤, 這讓 Dean捏了一把汗. 幸好半年後Castiel有所改善, 當他滿16歲時, Dean就讓他去考車牌. 所謂名師出高徒, Castiel第一次就通過了考試. Dean為他感到驕傲. 這一年的夏天, 他們便來到了海邊.

在Dean管轄區的旁邊就有一個著名的海灘渡假區. Dean帶著Castiel一直把黑美人駛到他的管轄區邊緣, 之後他就在十米以外, 看著Castiel把黑美人駛到了他身處的另一個管轄區內. 結果在那一次旅程當中, Castiel全程才駕駛了廿米的距離.

那是個很大的遊客區, 配套很好, 附近有大型的購物商場和商店街. 當Dean他們在商店街閒逛時, Castiel在一間專賣寶石和水晶的店鋪面前停下了腳步.

Dean知道Castiel自小就對閃閃發亮的寶石和水晶很感興趣, 這好像是和Castiel的母親有關.

Dean推開了店舖的門, 他們走了進去. 他們其實也沒什麼目標, 只是隨便溜達著.然後Dean發現Castiel的目光停留在一個墜子上面----那是一個如尾指指甲一半大小, 圓形, 外面包了一圈銀料的祖母綠寶石的墜子.

“你喜歡那個嗎?” Dean向Castiel提出了詢問.

Castiel小心翼翼地拿起那個墜子, 翻看了一下價錢牌. “那是女孩子的玩兒.” Castiel搖了一下頭, 便放下手中的墜子.

Dean走向店員詢問了些問題, 然後和店員回到Castiel的身邊. 

店員拿出了一些小配件和工具, 很快墜子就變成了一條電話繩上的吊飾.

“Dean, 那個太貴了.” 當Dean掏出信用卡給到店員時, Castiel想出手阻止.

“那個不算很貴.” 對於身兼賞金獵人一職的Dean來說, 那真的不算很貴.

Castiel開始時還是堅持不想收下, Dean想了想, “你是我最好的朋友,” Dean拿著電話繩對著Castiel, “這就是憑證.”

之後無論Castiel換了多少部手機, 那條電話繩總是一直掛在上面. 

TBC


	9. 慾望

隨著時間推移, Castiel轉眼便到了考大學的年齡. Castiel的成績一向很好, 基本上無論是那間著名大學都不會難得到他. 

這時Dean想起了Kevin, 雖然最終他沒唸得成哈佛大學, 但Dean還是想知道一些關於哈佛的事情. 不過Kevin最近一直很苦惱, 因為他在他的分局表現出色, 他的分局局長有意把他送到位於紐約的美國總局. Kevin的外貌雖然仍是停留在十七歲, 但他的野心可不小----他想以首位亡者死神的身分, 出任分局局長; 而最終目標便是登上美國總局局長的寶座. 所以對他來說, 這次調職將會是一個很好的機會; 但問題是他不想離開他母親的管轄區, 所以他很煩惱到底要如何作出決擇.

Dean不想打擾Kevin, 所以他就找上Sam這個前史丹福大學的畢業生. 因為作為一個死神是不會去大學進修, 所以Sam對Dean產生了很多疑問----要知道Dean從沒對Sam 隱瞞一個秘密超過十年, 結果在Sam不斷追問和苦苦的“痴纏”下, Dean終於向Sam透露了關於Castiel的事情. 但因事關重大, Sam答應這次絕對會守口如瓶.

經Dean悉心安排下, 這天他特意休假帶著Castiel來到了Sam所在的管轄區. 他們相約中午時分在Sam本人的律師事務所附近的餐廳裡見面. 這時 Dean已坐在窗戶旁邊; Sam就坐在他的隔壁, 而Castiel則坐在Dean的對面.

Sam對Castiel的印象很不錯. Castiel是個安靜, 聰明而很有禮的孩子. 對於Dean居然可以教出這麼好的孩子, Sam覺得相當驚訝. Castiel對Sam平權律師的職業很感興趣, 問了他很多關於這方面問題; 他們在這話題上談了很久. 不過可能是基於父親的關係, Castiel始終還是想當一個會計師; 在這方面Sam也給了Castiel很多意見. 在離開之前, Sam更將自己的手機號碼給了Castiel, 讓他有問題時, 可以隨時聯絡自己.

Sam還注意到一件事. 雖然當他和Castiel談話時, Dean沒怎麼插過話, 只是安靜地聽著, 但Sam發現Dean總是有意無意會對上Castiel的眼睛, 而且他們不會馬上移開視線, 而是互相盯上好一陣子. 還有他們也會經常偷望對方. 而Sam從Castiel偷看Dean的眼神中, 看出了Castiel對他老哥的感情; 而他從他老哥眼神中亦看出了一些端倪. 事實上Sam對這兩個人這樣眉來眼去實在有點受不了, 這時他想起了一個詞----Eye fucking. 事後他有跟他老哥討論過這個問題.

“Hey, Sammy, come on, 饒了我吧. Cas那傢伙可是連正式法定年齡都還沒到, 而且還是個男的! 幾年前我還當他是我的親兒子啊! 你很清楚我可是個徹頭徹尾的直男吧? 你到底是什麼時候開始, 把你老哥想成一個變態的同性戀啊?” Dean反駁道.

結果幾個月後, Castiel便考進了史丹福大學. Dean感到非常高興, 比他當初考上消防員時更為高興. 因為Castiel要離開Dean的管轄區, 所以他很想送一架汽車給Castiel作為禮物, 不過Castiel以自己住在宿舍和可以搭巴士回家為由拒絕了. 他只想讓Dean在冬天時再帶他去一趟海邊, 因為夏天的時候人實在太多了, 他說很想看看冬天的海邊到底是怎麼模樣的.

**************************************

那件事發生在Castiel將要出發前往大學, 一個下著大雨的盛夏下午時分. Dean那天的工作比他預期中提早了很多便完成了----那是一件關於謀殺的工作, 正確來說應該是情殺. 男亡者是一位超級花心, 同時擁有好幾位情人的渣男, 他就是給其中一位情人幹掉的. 

男亡者的情人就呆呆地坐在血泊之中, 屍體就在她的旁邊; 而她手中的利刀已一早掉到地上去. 男亡者是因為身中超過十刀, 失血過多致死. 他在自己的屍體前不停來回踱步, 口中嘮叨著一早就知道這個女的不是個正常人, 有精神病什麼的. 十多分鐘後, 這男亡者終於停下了腳步. 

“另外那一邊…那裡有很多美女嗎?” 男亡者眨了一下眼睛, 提出了一個讓Dean感到啼笑皆非的問題.

“這個…那邊有的不是男的, 就是女的吧.” Dean翻了一個白眼, 有點答非所問.

男亡者聽到這個答案, 出乎意料地好像很滿意地點一點頭, 爽快地答應離開了. 最後Dean用了近廿分鐘便送走了一位被謀殺的亡者, 這對Dean來說, 絕對是個新記錄.

因為有關謀殺的工作一般要花好幾個小時, 甚至一整天才可完成, 所以距離Dean的下一件工作, 還有很長的時間, 於是他決定先回家問問Castiel晚上想吃什麼, 之後或者會和Castiel一起去超市購買食材.

當Dean瞬移回到家中的客廳時, 在他面前出現的是赤條條的Castiel. Castiel正用毛巾拭擦著頭上的濕髮. Castiel不喜歡戶外活動, 所以他的臉色一向偏白; 而因為身體更少接觸陽光, 所以他脖子以下的皮膚就更白了. Castiel的體毛不多, 身體偏瘦沒什麼肌肉, 當然也沒有多餘的贅肉. Dean由Castiel的臉一直掃下去, 看到Castiel平坦的下腹之下那些捲曲的陰毛, 顏色比Castiel本身的頭髮顏色還要來得深一些, 然後便是被陰毛包裹著的器官. 

Dean最後一次見到Castiel的裸體是Castiel 十歲那一年. 之後Castiel便嚷著自己已不是小孩可以自己洗澡, 那時Dean就由他自己作主了. 

“尺寸不賴嘛.” Dean暗暗在品評著.

這時Castiel發出一下叫聲, 手上的毛巾便移到了重要部位. Dean有點如夢初醒般, 驚覺自己剛才原來一直盯著Castiel的裸體.

“幹嗎不穿衣服站在客廳?” Dean不自覺地用了高半度的聲音說道. 他看了Castiel一眼, 便不自然地移開了視線.

“剛才雨下得很大, 我全身都濕透了, 於是想洗個澡. 洗完才發現沒有替換的衣服…我沒想過你那麼早回來.” Castiel帶著尷尬小聲地說.

“快穿衣服, 夏天感冒會很麻煩的.”

Castiel點了頭便轉身走向自己的房間.

“這小子的屁股真不錯.” Dean不自覺地盯著Castiel的臀部.

這時Dean發現自己有反應了. 這讓Dean感到一陣恐慌, “我去買晚餐.” Dean大聲地說了一句便瞬移離開了.

Dean沒有去買晚餐. 他瞬移到一間四星級酒店, 找到了一間沒人的房間. 他脫光了衣服躺在床上.

他握著自己半硬的下體, 想著那些亞洲美女, 開始了擼動的動作. 但他的思想卻完全不受控制, 他想起了Castiel的祼體. 他很想揮去這影像, 於是集中精神去想像把一個身材豐滿的美女壓在身下, 想像自己狠狠地抽插著對方, Dean加速了手上的動作, 但突然間, 他發現他的幻想變了個模樣. 他的幻想變成了他趴在Castiel的身上, 正在用力插入Castiel的後穴之中; 他幻想著自己進入Castiel的身體內, 不斷地抽送, 他還好像聽到Castiel在他身下發出陣陣的呻吟聲. 隨著發出了一下低吼聲, Dean知道自己到達了高潮.

Dean完事後仍舊赤裸裸地躺在床上, 他一直盯著天花. 他覺得自己對一個十八歲的少年產生慾望, 而且那還是Castiel, 他覺得自己很噁心, 很變態. 他想起了Sam跟他說過有關Castiel的話. 他又想著他和Castiel的關係由父子變成兄弟, 再變成朋友的種種過去. 但接著下來, 他和Castiel又會變成什麼關係呢? Castiel是一個人類, 總有一天會離開他的. 想到這裡, Dean就不敢再想下去. 他想起要給Castiel弄晚餐時, 已是晚上九時許; 還好他沒錯過下一件工作的時間. 他匆匆忙忙隨便買了一個晚餐送給Castiel後, 便離開準備下一件工作.

**************************************

在Castiel將要出發到大學報到前的一星期, Dean請Charlie幫Castiel偽造了一張身分證, 之後他便把Castiel帶到了夜店裡去. Dean知道Castiel從沒戀愛過, 還是個處子, 所以Dean想讓他在進入大學之前, 先累積一點經驗. 

Castiel很好奇地東張西望, 還問Dean這裡是不是酒吧. 

“這裡可比酒吧棒十倍哩!” Dean用一種曖昧的笑容看著Castiel.

Castiel歪著頭看著Dean, 然後他別個頭, 開始打量那些走來走去, 衣著超級性感的妞兒們. 沒多久之後, 有一位天使打扮的性感妞兒走到了Dean他們的桌子前. Dean把一大把鈔票塞到Castiel手中, 叫他跟著那位“天使”走. 

Castiel皺著眉並歪著頭, 一臉不明所以的表情看著Dean. 不過經Dean不斷催促下, Castiel還是跟著那位“天使”離開了.

當Dean和一位“性感護士”調情時, 突然聽到一下女性的尖叫聲. 然後他就看到衣衫不整, 而又怒氣沖沖的Castiel衝到他的面前. 

“你這是他媽的什麼意思?!” Castiel平常很少說髒, 所以Dean知道他現在很憤怒.

“Hey, 兄弟, 不用那麼生氣, 我十五歲時就破處了…我只是想你在進大學之前, 得到一點經驗罷了.” Dean聳聳肩故作輕鬆地說.

“什麼經驗?! Dean, 我不像你, 不是什麼人都可以上的! 這種事我只會跟我愛的人做!” Castiel向著Dean在咆哮.

之後的幾天裡, Castiel一直在生悶氣, 不肯跟Dean說話. 直到Castiel出發上大學的前兩天, 他們才終於和好如初.

在Castiel開學一個月後, Dean便去探望Castiel. Castiel告訴Dean, 他交了兩個朋友. 一個是他的室友, 來自法國的留學生叫Balthazar; 另一個是和他同系的女生叫Meg. 

除了大學放長假時, Castiel會主動回到Dean的家; 還有Dean偶爾休假去探望Castiel以外, 兩人見面的時間比以前少了很多, 而他們的關係亦仍維持著家人和朋友各自參半的狀態.

TBC


	10. 變化

警告: 沒有

Dean不喜歡Meg.

Castiel從小就是個安靜, 直率的人, 他總是聽不懂其他人話中的暗示, 所以一直都交不上什麼朋友, 嚴格來說, Dean可以說是他唯一的朋友. 對於Castiel的“社交障礙”, Dean一直都感到很頭痛. Castiel小的時候, 他還可以一直護著他; 但Castiel始終會長大, 就算Dean承諾會守護他一輩子, 但Castiel有一天還是必須獨自面對殘酷的世界, 所以當Dean知道Castiel在大學交上朋友的時侯, 他真的感到好高興. 

Castiel在完成大學一年級那年的暑假回家時, 他把頭髮染成了黑色, 這讓Dean嚇了一大跳. Castiel小時候有一頭亮麗的金髮, 但隨著年紀漸長, 髮色也隨之變深. 在剛進大學時, Castiel還是一頭啡金色的短髮. 之後Dean和Castiel還是一, 兩個月就會見面一次, 而他們最後一次見面還只是兩個月前的事, 那時候Castiel的頭髮仍是啡金色的. Dean一直覺得那麼漂亮的金髮不能一直維持有點可惜, 但他亦知道很多人的髮色, 甚至眼珠的顏色都會隨歲月而轉變, 這也是無可厚非的事, 最少Castiel那雙如海藍寶般的眼眸依然保留了下來, 這已是很值得慶賀. 不過話雖如此, 但當Dean看到Castiel那一頭黑髮, 還是覺得很震驚.

Castiel說Meg不想一個人去染髮, 所以硬拉著把他一併帶到美髮店去. Castiel表示一開始時, 只是想修剪一下他的頭髮. 但當他聽到Meg要把她自己的一頭黑髮染成金色時, Castiel就想他從沒有染過頭髮, 不如也試試將頭髮染成黑色, 看看是什麼模樣, 所以他就頂著一頭黑髮回來了. Castiel已經十九歲, Dean覺得染髮什麼的是Castiel的自由, 所以雖然他吃了一驚, 但最終亦沒多說什麼話. 

Castiel大學二年級時, 還跟著Meg去學習瑜珈. 當Dean第一次看到Castiel在家中做出將小腿擱在頭頂那個高難度動作時, 又讓Dean看呆了. Dean的前女友Lisa生前是一位瑜珈導師, 所以Dean當然認識這些瑜珈的高難度動作. 但他從沒想過一個男生也可以做出這樣的動作, 而且Castiel學習瑜珈才半年! 怎麼想都是一件很奇怪的事. 所以Dean還是忍不住向Castiel提出了疑問.

“瑜珈導師說我的身體很柔軟.”Castiel只是聳聳肩, 不以為意地說道.

之後每次見面時, Castiel都會跟Dean說起有關他和Meg之間的事: 例如他們第一次到酒吧消遣; 一起逃學去排隊買限定甜點; 還有參加聖誕舞會的盛況等, 那些都是Dean和Castiel沒有一起經歷過的. 當然Castiel也有提及他的同房Balthazar, 不過Balthazar好像經常逃學去打工, 所以不是常有時間和Castiel混在一起. Dean知道他在妒忌Meg, 因為Meg就好像從他的身邊把Castiel 拉開, 將Castiel帶到一個全新的世界裡去.

在Castiel大學三年級那年的生日, Dean因為想給Castiel一個意外驚喜, 所以他在沒有通知Castiel的情況下, 來到了Castiel的大學.

Dean不是第一次來這裡, 他很清楚知道Castiel的課程安排和上課地點, 他想在Castiel上課的課室外面等候Castiel下課. 

但Dean意外地發現, Castiel已提早了下課. 雖然他從沒在大學裡現身過, 但他還是認得Meg. 而這刻最令Dean意想不到的是, 他正好看到Meg把Castiel按在牆上親吻著他; 而令Dean更感到震驚的是----Castiel竟然翻過身, 把Meg推回牆上, 然後回吻著她.

“吻得不錯嘛, Clarance.” 兩人終於由激烈的熱吻中分開. 

Dean看不清楚Meg的表情, 但聽到了她的聲音, 一種充滿挑逗的聲音.

“今晚再見吧.” Meg 拍了一下Castiel的胳膊, 然後走開了.

Castiel沒有走開, 只是站在那裡背對著Dean. Dean知道Castiel沒有看見他, 於是他悄悄地離開了, 當日他沒再找過Castiel. 

**************************************

這幾年Dean的生活變化不大, 基本上就是工作外加偶爾的一夜情; 還有就是休假時去探望Sam的一家----那對雙胞胎成了婷婷玉立的美少女了. 在經Dean的同意下, Sam在雙胞胎十二歲那一年, 將Dean的真正身份告訴了Mary和Deana知道. Dean總覺得真正的家人之間, 是不應該存有秘密. 而在那之後, 他和雙胞胎的感情也更好了. 

另外, Dean注意到Castiel出現了一些變化. 除了外貌上的變化----Castiel的頭髮終於由啡金色變成深褐色之外, 性格上亦出現了變化.

Castiel以前總像是一個無欲無求的孩子, 很少主動爭取想要的東西, 他的事情大多是Dean代為安排, 而他亦總是一臉無所謂的表情, 不會提出什麼意見. 當他大學畢業後, 回到Dean的管轄區, 找到了一份會計的工作. 其實Castiel工作的地點和Dean的公寓只有約一個小時車程, 並不算太遠, 所以Dean想讓Castiel回到他的公寓住下, 但Castiel拒絕了. Castiel用他父母留下的遺產, 在公司附近租了一間帶一個房間的公寓. 不過週末和假期的時候, Castiel還是會回到Dean 的公寓, 而Dean偶爾亦會到他家作客.

Dean還發現幾乎每次見到Castiel的時候, 他都是穿著一件米色的風衣, 就算是大夏天也是穿著它; 只有在下雪的時候才會在風衣外面加上一件羽絨大衣. Dean一直覺得很奇怪, 直到一次偶然打開了Castiel的衣櫃, 他居然發現裡面還有六件一模一樣的風衣整整齊齊地掛在那裡.

“衣服搭配很麻煩.” Castiel聳聳肩, 一臉沒什麼大不了的樣子說道.

這時Dean才想起, Castiel的衣飾一直都是他負責購置, 所以他提議再為Castiel添置一些新衣, 但這次Castiel也拒絕了. 之後在兩人的相處中, Dean發現Castiel變得有自己的主見, 但同時亦變得更加固執. 雖然他還是會聽Dean 的意見, 但已不是每事都讓Dean為他作主. Dean為Castiel的成長而感到高興; 但同時亦為Castiel不再那麼依賴自己而感到失落.

每當Castiel回到Dean 的公寓時, 如果Dean沒有工作的話, 他一定會為Castiel親自下廚; 然後他們會一邊吃著爆米花, 一邊看電影; 他們還會談論工作, 時事新聞, 還有其他的各種不同的話題. 他們之間既像密友, 又像是家人的關係持續了很長的一段時間.

Dean雖然偶爾還會和那些火辣的美女滾上床, 但他每次自慰時都總是想著Castiel, 這還是會讓他覺得很有罪惡感. 當初Dean曾以為Castiel會和Meg走在一起, 但最終他們只保持好朋友的關係. 這讓Dean覺得有點鬆一口氣; 但同時他亦希望Castiel可以得到幸福; 這種矛盾的心情一直沒完沒了地纏擾著他.

Dean也忘記了是從什麼時候, 他發現Castiel看他的眼神改變了. 而Dean對Castiel的感情亦不再是單純對家人或朋友那種, 他是以男人的身份愛著Castiel. Dean沒有揭破他已察覺了Castiel對他的感情, 他始終不敢踏前一步, 那不是因為Castiel是個男生, 而是因為Castiel是個人類.

Dean和Sam曾經談論過有關這個問題的話題----Dean有意讓Sam在過身後成為死神, 但Sam表示人類的一生雖然短暫, 但正是因為短暫, 所以在有限的時間裡, 去做自己覺得有意義的事情, 這才是生命的真諦. Sam還暗示永恆的生命並不是祝福, 而是一個詛咒.

其實Dean自己亦心知肚明, 他雖然曾立誓不會再後悔自己作出成為死神的決定, 但每天看著人類生命的流逝, 心裡仍然不太好受. Tessa 曾告訴過他, 總有一天他會習慣, 會變得麻木. 但事實上, 即使過了這麼多年, Dean還是沒有習慣. 每當他看到那些年幼的亡者, 他的心還是覺得戚戚然. 他清楚明白這是個一詛咒, 他不可以讓Castiel也承受這種掙脫不了的命運, 所以他始終沒有越過那條界線.

這天當Dean和Castiel不知第幾遍重溫“Love Actually”這套電影時, Castiel還是和往常一樣非常專注在電視的畫面當中. Dean從來都不覺得Castiel特別喜歡看電影, 一直以來, Castiel都只是因為想陪伴他, 才會每次都安靜地坐在他的身旁. 但Castiel很喜歡看這套電影, 每年最少都會看上一遍; 當年Castiel第一次看這電影時, 還流下了眼淚. Dean覺得這只是一套溫馨愛情小品, 雖然也有牽涉家人和朋友的情節, 但他不明白為什麼Castiel會如此感動. Dean用他眼角的餘光去偷望Castiel, 他再次下定決心以後還是只會偷偷愛著Castiel; 因為他知道這是最好的決定, 只要他繼續偽裝下去, 這樣誰也不會受到傷害.

當Dean以為可以一直維持現狀的時候, 卻發生一件扭轉了他和Castiel命運的事情.

**************************************

當Dean知道Gabriel將要到紐約總局去開會, 需要出差兩天時, 他趁這個難得的機會, 向Tessa提出請求----請她偷偷地把他其中一天的工作都安排在白天, 好讓他得到一些晚上的“休息”時間. Tessa一開始就拒絕了Dean的要求, 但經不起Dean的苦苦哀求和不斷的纏繞之下, 她最終還是屈服了.

當聽到手機鈴聲響起時, Dean還在床上摟抱著昨晚的美麗床伴. Dean沒有睡, 昨晚他們過了一個瘋狂的晚上, 現在他正期待著早上再來點“晨早活動”.

Dean想不到誰會在這種時分找他, 他皺著眉頭接聽了電話.

“現在馬上回分局.”一說完這句話, 對方就掛線了.

雖然只是短短的一句, 不過Dean還是認得那是Gabriel的聲音, 而且聽起來Gabriel似乎相當緊張.

Dean看了一眼床頭的鬧鐘, 顯示現在是早上六時十分, Gabriel似乎比預期早了回來. Dean嘆了口氣, 他知道他的“晨早活動”泡湯了. 他把身旁的女伴弄醒, 然後半推半送地把她送走之後, 便馬上回到分局.

Gabriel從沒給Dean打過電話, 而且從Gabriel緊張的語調看來, Dean知道一定出了什麼大事. 當他來到Gabriel的房間時, Tessa已在那裡等著他了.

"Castiel的生死冊和工作卡片不見了.” Gabriel雙手十指緊扣並合著, 抬起頭看著Dean和Tessa兩位死神.

TBC


	11. 陰謀

Gabriel習慣每天都檢查Castiel的工作卡片, 以防上面出現什麼新的變化. 他把Castiel的生死冊和工作卡片鎖在他辦公桌最下方的一個抽屜裡, 上面還放了一大堆高級的巧克力以作遮蓋掩飾之用. Gabriel在出差前有檢查過, 當時生死冊和工作卡片都還在那裡, 但今天回來後就發現不翼而飛.

Gabriel的房間總是有很多死神, 天使和惡魔進進出出, 加上這裡沒有CCTV, 對於調查犯人的身份可說是無從入手. 然後他們開始從動機方面著手, 最後他們的矛頭指向了另一位原生死神Asmodeus, 他們一致認為是Asmodeus策劃這場陰謀. Asmodeus一向對Gabriel狠之入骨是半公開的秘密. 雖然原生死神都見過Death, 但原生死神分佈各地, 所以他們之間未必認識. 當初這間分局成立後, 高傲而又自負的Asmodeus被委派到這裡, 他以為自己會當上局長, 但Gabriel卻像從天而降成為了局長, 所以Asmodeus一直懷恨於心. 加上原生死神是不可以自己提出調職申請, 而Asmodeus覺得自己雖然比Gabriel更為優秀, 但卻要一直屈居於其之下----可不要小看這二百年來的積怨, 這絕對可以讓他做出任何事來. 

放生一個人類是大罪, 但這種事並非沒有先例, 而且為數亦不少. 例如以前曾有亡者死神放生了他的妻子, 結果是換來了二十年的囚禁. 囚禁死神的地方聽說只有一平方米的大小, 而且除了一片黑暗之外, 就什麼都沒有. 死神可以不吃不喝, 不用睡眠, 在這樣的環境下, 絕對可以很快就把一個死神迫瘋. 但重點是這些罪行都是由亡者死神所屬分局的局長揭發, 從來沒有發生過原生死神包庇下屬的情況. 所以總的來說, 生死冊是在Gabriel那裡找到, 加上這麼多年來他都一直保持沈默, 無論如何他都一定脫不了罪, 所以如果這件事被揭發的話, Gabriel的情況可說是比Dean的更為不妙. 

當他們得出這個結論後, Gabriel開始計劃要如何令Tessa在Castiel這件事上撇清關係. Tessa開始時, 覺得自己對此事亦有責任, 所以拒絕Gabriel的提議. 但Gabriel解釋說, 如果這事的發展, 最後真的演變成他們所想, 那Asmodeus將會成為這間分局下一任的局長. 而以他的性格來說, 很可能會肅清異己, 所以Tessa必須留下保護Benny他們. 最終Tessa接受了Gabriel的提議, 亦不再參與後續的任何行動.

Dean他們以為很快會東窗事發, 所以他們想了很多辯護的理由, 雖然他們都知道這只是徒勞. 但事實上對方並沒有採取任何行動.

在這段時間裡, Dean除了每天過得如坐針氈外, 他還會經常請假去探望Sam的一家. Sam的小女兒Deana和Dean特別投契, 這除了是因為她的名字是來自Dean以外, 大概是因為她自小就特別親近一些帥哥美女, 以Dean的外型來說, 絕對符合了她的標準.

除了探望Sam以外, 當Dean有時間時, 總會跑到Castiel的身邊. Castiel對Dean頻繁地出現在自己身邊表示疑惑, 而Dean亦只是一直敷衍著Castiel, 因為他不打算說出真相. Castiel的作息一向很有規律, 之後Dean就索性在往後的每一個晚上, 確定Castiel入睡後, 才出現在他的臥室之中, 像一個痴漢般站立在那裡, 靜靜地看著Castiel睡覺, 直到要處理下一件工作為止. 其實Castiel自小就很貪睡, 如果不是刻意弄醒他的話, 他半夜很少會醒過來. 在Castiel小時候, Dean也會經常這樣站著看他睡覺, 不過自從給Castiel偶然發現之後, 他便承諾不會再這樣做; 但現在是非常時期, 他已管不了這麼多.

Gabriel認為Asmodeus不會親自下手, 所以轉向調查他旗下的四名亡者死神, 但最終發現四人都曾在Gabriel出差期間進入過他的房間, 所以調查便陷入膠著狀態. 

這樣的狀態足足維持了半年, 直到Benny找Dean商量一件麻煩事時, 終於出現了轉捩點.

Asmodeus的手下有一個名叫Ajay的死神, 大家都知道這位死神的副業是位的士司機. 但在Benny追查一位惡魔的行蹤時, 卻意外地發現Ajay有方法把那些惡魔從地獄中弄出來, 而且其中一位由他協助逃走的惡魔, 更被Crowley視為頭號通緝犯. 要知道Crowley作為地獄之王, 除了金錢以外, 他還可以提供任何獎勵----只要你有他想要的東西的話. 而很明顯地, Ajay絕對是他想要的人. Benny雖然不太喜歡Ajay, 但他們始終來自同一間分局, 如果將他交給Crowley的話, 感覺就好像出賣同伴一樣. 事實上Benny對現在的生活頗為滿意, 他並沒有特別想要的東西, 但讓地獄之王欠下自己人情, 這到底都是一個很誘人的條件. 所以Benny一直苦惱著, 很想聽聽Dean的意見.

這個時候, Dean就知道他的機會來了. 他以“私人恩怨”為由, 希望Benny不要將Ajay交給Crowley; Dean甚至以自己所有的資產作為保密的交換條件. 視Dean如兄弟的Benny當然不會乘人之危, 但他很想了解Dean和Ajay之間的恩怨, 而Dean則以“如知道了真相可能會危及他和Jo的安全”為由, 拒絕透露詳情給Benny知道. Benny沒有再追問下去, 不過答應為Ajay一事保密. 而作為交換條件, 當情況許可時, Dean必須將整件事完完整整地告訴給他知道. Dean向Benny道謝之後, 他便開始部署他的計劃.

**************************************

一星期後, Dean打了一通電話預約的士服務, 並指名要找Ajay的的士.

當Ajay看到Dean時, 他表現得很意外, 還問Dean的Impala是否壞了----雖然他們都很清楚, 死神根本就不用坐汽車. Dean坐到副駕位置後, 便說了一個地址, 讓Ajay開車送他過去. 當的士到達那間廢置了的工廠時, Ajay終於發現有不對勁的地方, 但Dean已經把手扣扣到Ajay的其中一隻手上了. 

那是個專門針對和捕捉死神的特別的手扣. 當Dean在告知Gabriel他的計劃時, Gabriel給了Dean三件“法寶”, 這手扣便是其中一件. 給扣上了的死神會使不出瞬間移動; 而手持手扣另一端的一方則可以帶著被扣著的一方瞬移到地球上任何角落.

Dean把Ajay帶到了Bobby家中的地下室. 當Bobby去世後, Sam就繼承了Bobby的家. Sam跟Dean商量後決定保留這間屋子, 畢竟他倆兄弟是在這兒長大, 這是一個充滿了回憶的地方. 他們會找人把這裡作定期清潔和維修保養, 而每年還會一起到這兒慶祝聖誕節.

Gabriel給Dean的第二件“法寶”是一個魔法陣的圖樣. 手扣雖然限制死神不能瞬移, 但死神還是可以用雙腳逃走, 而魔法陣的用途就是困住死神. Gabriel警告Dean必須從內到外把魔法陣用油漆畫在地上, 還一再強調如果Dean把自己困住了, 他是絕對不會去救Dean的. 

Dean把Ajay推進預先畫好的魔法裡面之後, 便拿出了第三件“法寶”----一條皮鞭. 對Dean個人來說, 他覺得這“法寶”還挺變態的, 他甚至懷疑Gabriel是否曾拿這條皮鞭作過其他用途. 死神有自我修復的能力, 只要不是太嚴重的傷, 基本上一晃眼就可以把自己治好; 但死神仍保留了作為人類時的痛感, 而這條皮鞭所做成的傷口, 卻不能馬上癒合, 即意味著可以延長死神的痛楚. 

Dean知道Asmodeus旗下的手下都很怕他, 考慮到單靠Benny的情報, 只用恫嚇要脅的手段, 未必可以收到即時效果, 所以Dean決定要讓Ajay受點皮肉之苦. 隨著一下清脆的鞭打聲, Ajay發出了一聲慘痛的尖叫聲; 他一雙前臂衣袖應聲撕裂, 下面出現了血痕, 而血水從血痕出慢慢滲出. Ajay開始時想逃避Dean的鞭打, 但魔法陣的面積太小, Ajay根本無處可逃, 他只可用雙臂護著自己的頭.

接著Dean開始一下又一下地抽打著Ajay, 而Ajay只是一直尖叫和哭喊著說什麼都不知道. 這天晚上Gabriel沒有為Dean和Ajay安排任何工作, 所以Dean知道他有很足夠的時間. 這將會是個漫漫長夜.

Dean從沒折磨過任何人, 但不代表他不懂如何折磨人, 尤其是牽涉到他和Castiel的時候. Ajay身上的傷大概二十分鐘便會開始自動愈合, 但Dean中途沒停過下來. 終於Ajay抵不住劇痛, 他承認是他受Asmodeus的指示而偷了Castiel的生死冊和工作卡片, 並把它交給了Asmodeus. 但他強調他不知道原因, 亦不知道其他的事情.

Dean停下了手上的動作. Ajay在顫抖和大聲喘氣. 他的上衣此時已化成碎片; 而他身上遍體鱗傷, 滿身是血; 不過有些傷口倒是已開始愈合. Dean看著Ajay的眼睛, 他相信Ajay對Asmodeus的動機並不知情; 但他的直覺告訴自己, Ajay似乎還有所隱瞞, 於是Dean又開始手上的動作, 不過這次只持續了五分鐘左右便停止了. Dean將預先預備好的一盆高濃度鹽水潑向Ajay, 他想讓Ajay嚐嚐“在傷口上灑鹽”的滋味. 在一下淒厲叫聲過後, 一切回復平靜, Ajay因劇痛而暈倒過去.

過了三十分鐘之後, Dean確定Ajay身上的傷已完全愈合後, 就用一盆冷水潑向Ajay, 把他弄醒.

“你還有話要跟我說麼? 還是想讓我將剛才的事再重做一遍?” Dean冷冷地俯視著Ajay說道.

這次Ajay告訴了Dean, Asmodeus讓他介紹了一位人類殺手給April. Ajay除了認識很多死神, 天使和惡魔外, 他還認識很多人類. 他將一位人類殺手的聯絡方法給了April. Ajay說那殺手很擅長將謀殺現場佈置成意外或劫殺場面, 只要金主願意花錢, 他可以滿足金主的任何要求.

Dean在放走Ajay的同時, 警告他如果將這晚的事告知Asmodeus或其他死神的話, Dean將會有方法找到他, 然後將他交給Crowley. Ajay對於Dean知道他曾放走惡魔的那些勾當, 表現得十分激動和恐慌. 因為他知道對比起Dean對他做過的事, 如果他落入地獄之王手中的話, 那只會顯得是小事一樁.

TBC


	12. 抉擇

Dean和Gabriel都覺得Ajay的情報讓他們有很壞的預感. 死神只是負責送走亡者, 與人類的殺手可說是完全風馬牛不相及. 因為他們不知道April會在什麼時候出手, 所以在這段期間, 唯有盡量盯著Castiel. Castiel看得見Dean, 之前Dean一直黏著他時, 已惹起了Castiel的疑心, 所以Dean有空時只可以遠遠看著他, 或是等他入睡後, 繼續站在床邊守護著他. 但Dean始終有自己的工作, 他不可能廿四小時貼身跟著Castiel, 所以跟Gabriel商量後, 他們請Tessa幫忙一起看守著Castiel. Dean有想過請Benny他們一起幫忙, 但Gabriel認為這件事還是越少人知道越好, 因為萬一當這事被揭發時, 他還有辦法讓Tessa脫罪, 但如果有太多死神參與其中的話, 他未必夠說服力讓所有參與者置身事外.

**************************************

這天當Dean完成了一件工作後, 他打開手機時, 發現了來自Tessa的留言.

“Dean, 你要趕快過來, 我看到April跟Castiel在一起.” Tessa的聲線中充滿了焦慮.

當April看到Dean他們出現在Castiel的家中時, 她明顯表現得很慌張, 她從旁邊的刀架上拔出了一把刀, 然後便捅向了身邊的Castiel. Castiel慘叫了一聲便倒在地上. Dean見狀馬上來到Castiel的身邊, 但他不敢拔出Castiel身上的刀. 眼看大量鮮血從傷口中湧出, Dean感到一片混亂, 不過最終他還是懂得拚命用單手按著Castiel的傷口, 另一隻手則掏出手機召喚救護車.

此時的Tessa和April已摟打作一團. 女生之間的打鬥, 不外乎指甲, 扯頭髮和抓胸之類, 而她們全都用上了. 直到Tessa面上出現四條血痕時, 明顯她已抓狂了. 她扯著April的頭髮, 然後使勁地把她的頭撞向桌子上, 她還趁April暈眩的瞬間, 從後狠狠用力踹了她一腳. 在救護車到達前, Tessa已成功制服了April. Dean原本想一直陪著Castiel, 但Tessa認為事態嚴重, 在他們確定救護員到達門口時, 他們便押著April回到了分局.

對於死神來說, 殺害一個人類的罪遠比放生一個人類的罪大得多. 一個人類一生中會面對無數抉擇, 而他的選擇往往會導向不同的結局. 而救了一個人類, 只是代表這個人剛好走運, 得到了第二次機會, 他仍會隨著自己的選擇而最終走向他應得的結局. 但殺害一個人類就不同了, 因為就算這人早期犯了很多的過錯, 不過如果知錯能改, 他還是有機會得到一個美滿的結局; 但如果他提早死亡的話, 他往後原有的選擇權就會被剝奪, 這代表他得到了不應得到的結局.

April承認是受Asmodeus的指示要殺害Castiel, 但她堅持說不知道Asmodeus的動機. 死神如果直接殺害人類的話, 他的名字很可能會出現在死者的生死冊中, 所以Asmodeus讓Ajay介紹了一位人類殺手給她. 她通過好幾個人類才找上這位殺手, 當然這殺手完全不知道April的存在. 生死冊只記載了人類簡短的一生, 裡面只會記錄導致直接死亡的原因, 所以她可以肯定, Castiel的生死冊裡面只會出現買兇那人和殺手的名字.

Castiel幾乎每一個週六都會在固定的時間, 在他所住的公寓樓下那間咖啡廳裡享用早餐, 之後他便會出發到Dean的家. 但Castiel不太喜歡駕駛, 所以他更多時候會選擇坐巴士.

April那天出現在那間咖啡廳裡, 故意讓Castiel把咖啡潑到她的身上. 她假裝之後有很重要的約會, 而那間咖啡廳的洗手間又“剛好”壞掉了. 她知道心地善良的Castiel會讓她到他的家去整理衣物. 她原本打算在整理好衣服後, 假意讓Castiel把她送到“約會地點”, 令他們可以坐上Castiel那輛已被暗地裡惡意破壞的汽車之上. 她知道Castiel的生死冊是從 Gabriel的手上得來, Gabriel心裡有鬼, April知道他不會揭穿不是他派她去迎接Castiel. 但Dean他們的出現卻打亂了她的計劃, 她當時很驚慌, 所以才會隨手拿刀捅向Castiel. 

因為事關重大, Gabriel決定上報總局, 終於他們的事全部被曝光了. 

當晚接近零晨時分, 以一名叫Loki的原生死神為首, 從紐約總局來了共四位的原生死神. Gabriel, Tessa, Dean和April被即時停職, 並軟禁在分局之內. 事發時Asmodeus剛好不在分局之內, 當Loki向April問話之後, 便向Asmodeus發出了通緝令.

分局的每一名死神都被召見問話, 當完成整個問話後, Tessa便獲得復職; 事發一個多星期後, Asmodeus被發現行蹤, 幾天之後他終於落網. 整個調查持續了超過一個月, 在調查期間, 嚴禁分局的任何死神與Castiel接觸. 在Dean被軟禁期間, 他聯絡了Sam. Dean不想Sam難過, 他以故作輕鬆的態度向Sam解釋了情況, 但Sam難免還是表露出擔憂與傷感, 畢竟對於他們可能無法再見一事, 大家都心照不宣. 不過Sam還是答應會為Dean打聽Castiel的消息.

Castiel的刀傷傷及內臟, 引發了大量出血, 情況一度不太樂觀. 不過在鬼門關轉了一圈後, 他總算撿回一條性命. Sam在Castiel昏迷期間, 曾去看過他一次. Dean知道Castiel找不到自己, 可能會找上Sam, 所以叮囑Sam要躲著Castiel; 而他自己亦暫時不會打開手機. 他把Benny的手機號碼給了Sam, 讓他有緊急情況時可以通過Benny來聯絡他. Dean由始至終根本就不打算告知Castiel真相, 因為他知道Castiel會很自責. 他想反正他們很可能沒法再見, 那倒不如就這樣從Castiel的身邊消失,可能對Castiel會來得更好.

最終所有死神的命運在一個半月後塵埃落定. April最終給囚禁起來. 原本她的刑期為二百年, 但鑒於Castiel原應於四歲時就應該離世; 而他亦沒因這次事件而死亡; 再加上她是受Asmodeus的指使, 所以最終刑期為八十年. Gabriel和Asmodeus消失了, 但沒有消息指他們被囚禁起來, 只是單純的“被消失”了. 而Tessa因此需暫時接管分局, 成為代理局長. 當中最讓Dean感到意外的是, Death把Ajay交了給Crowley. 雖然當初Dean曾威脅Ajay會將他交給Crowley, 但因為Ajay尚算“合作”, 所以Dean根本沒計劃要將Ajay交給Crowley. April雖然被囚禁起來, 但總有一天會重獲自由; 但Ajay落入地獄之王手中, 就代表他會受盡折磨----永恆地. Asmodeus旗下另外的兩名死神經調查後, 證實與今次事件無關, 但他們已不想再留在這分局之中, 於是提出了調職申請. 但始終出了這麼大的事, 事件很快便傳遍死神界, 天堂和地獄, 所以根本沒其他分局願意接收他們. 所以申請調職一事最後便不了了之; 不過經此一役後, 這兩位死神總算變得老老實實.

而在這次涉案者之中, 很多死神都以為Dean沒怎麼受到處分, 而感到極之不合理; 甚至有謠傳Dean和Death之間有什麼不可告人的關係. 

**************************************

Death召見了Dean. Dean以為他們會在美國總局內見面, 但出乎意料地, 他們安排在一間普通的西餐廳裡進行會面. 在餐廳的門口, 他看到久違了的Anna, 這讓他感到很意外. 但Anna沒說什麼, 只示意Dean進入餐廳之內.

那是一間普通的餐廳, 面積不算太大; 只擺放了約十張的四人餐桌; 而每張桌子上都鋪上了白色的桌布和擺放著插了兩枝非洲菊的小花瓶. 餐廳很安靜, 沒有看到任何服務員, 客人亦好像只有一位.

“過來坐下吧.” 背對著Dean的黑髮客人開口了.

坐在Dean面前的就是傳說中的Death. 他是一位五十來歲, 很瘦, 穿著黑色西裝, 右手無名指戴著一顆很大的方形蛋白石指環的男性. Death正在享用他面前碟上的比薩. 他雖然沒說話, 但Dean仍能感受到那份強烈的壓迫感.

“這裡的比薩很美味, 你也嚐嚐吧.” Death從盆子把一塊比薩分到Dean的碟子之上.

Dean嚐了一口, 但可能因為他太緊張了, 所以他嚐不出任何味道.

“其實我一直都想見見你.”

Dean對Death的說話感到“受寵若驚”, 他只是一名小小的亡者死神, 如果不是因為April弄出那麼大的事情, Dean覺得自己永遠都不會見到這位“終極 Big Boss”. 

“你知道嗎? ” Death喝了一口清水, “我已經很老…老得你無法想像.”

“比上帝還要老嗎?” Dean雖然因Death的強烈氣場感到不太自在, 但他還是抵不住好奇, 提出了這個問題.

“God他…我應該比他還老一些, ”Death頓了一下, “我們是老朋友.”

“在漫長的歲月裡, 我也遇過不少放生人類的亡者死神, 但他們放生的對象通常都是家人, 戀人或朋友之類, 很少會放生一個與自己毫無關係的人.” Death停了一下, “我想聽聽你的解釋.” Death用一種不算是冰冷…應該說是不帶任何感情, 沒有溫度的眼神看著Dean.

Dean倒抽了一口氣後, 便開始解釋他當時覺得Castiel只是一個小孩, 不應該得到那種結局; 他覺得這是如何不公平, 亦很同情Castiel, 所以他作出了那個選擇.

Death對Dean的解釋沒有提出任何質詢. 他只是給了Dean兩個選擇----永遠不再接觸Castiel, 直到他下一次死亡時, 親手把他送走; 或是五十年的囚禁. Dean知道如果自己被囚禁於黑暗之中, 他沒幾天就會瘋掉, 所以他明白自己其實只有一個選擇.

Dean接受了Death的條件後, 他獲得復職並回到了分局. 事實上只有分局的一部份死神知道Dean曾面對過怎樣的抉擇; 所以外人都以為Dean沒怎麼遭受處分. Dean只可以一個人默默承受著不可以再見到Castiel那份煎熬和痛楚. 

因為一下子分局少了三位死神, 所以所有死神都十分忙碌. 在最初的時候, 其他的分局偶爾還會調派一些死神過來幫忙, 但在三個月後, 一位新的亡者死神正式上任後, 總局表示不會再派遣其他死神過來, 讓Tessa自己去招募新人. Tessa身兼局長業務, 根本分身無術, 她只好查看所有生死冊, 選擇覺得有潛質的亡者, 然後親自去迎接他們, 再進行“面試”. 而Dean在這段期間幾乎都留在分局裡幫忙.

TBC


	13. 別離

在Dean回復自由後一星期, Sam和Jess來到了Dean的管轄區. 因為Sam以為再無法跟Dean見面, 他的情緒一度很低落, 最終他將Castiel的事告訴了給Jess知道. Dean認為事到如今, 已經沒有隱瞞的必要, 所以他亦沒怪責Sam. 當Sam見到了Dean時, 給了他一個大大的擁抱, 對於兩兄弟居然還可再重聚, 他們都感到有一種仿如隔世的感覺. Sam還告訴Dean, 他家的Mary 和Deana都很想念他, 很希望跟他見面. 所以Dean答應在暑假期間會到訪Sam的家, 跟雙胞胎見面.

兩個月後, 有一天當Dean完成工作回到分局時, Benny告訴他, 說Sam曾來電找過他. 收到口信的三天後, Dean便來到Sam所在的管轄區. 

**************************************

Sam雖然一直努力地躲著Castiel, 但Castiel最終還是找上了他. 他們相約在一間咖啡廳見面. Castiel剛完成大手術, 感覺上他好像還沒完全康復; 他沒有刮鬍子,樣子很憔悴, 很蒼白; 比Sam一年前見到他時, 足足瘦了一圈, 還有他看來好像已很久沒睡好一覺. Castiel說他找了Dean很長時間, 但一直不能聯絡上Dean, 所以才會找上Sam. 

這十年以來, Sam偶爾也會跟Dean和Castiel見面, 這幾年他清楚看到Dean和Castiel之間的變化. 在最初的幾年, 他們兩人之間還會偶爾偷望對方, 而眼神中還存在著某種刻意的迴避和抑壓; 但這兩, 三年間, 他們已變得肆無忌憚, 就連Sam這個局外人也可以從他們的眼神中, 清楚看到他們對彼此的渴求; 但對於兩人始終沒能走在一起, 讓Sam感到大惑不解; 而就這個問題, 他多次向Dean提出疑問, 但Dean每次都對他的問題蒙混敷衍; Sam很清楚他的老哥, 如果Dean自己不肯說出口的話, 誰也休想在他口中套出一言半句. 

因為答應過Dean, 所以Sam沒有告訴Castiel詳情, 他只告訴Castiel, Dean無法再跟他見面, 因為如果他們再見的話, 會令Dean 身陷險境. Castiel聽完Sam的說話後, 便開始哭了.

要知道他們是身在咖啡廳內, 一個年近五十歲的男人對面, 坐著一個不停哭泣的年輕男生, Sam強烈感受到附近那些怪異, 鄙視或同情的眼光是代表什麼意思, 這讓他感到非常尷尬; 而他本身都不知道應該說些什麼去安慰Castiel, 只能默默看著Castiel哭泣. 在Castiel稍為平靜的時候, 他向Sam提出了一個請求, 希望Sam可以幫他帶一封信給Dean. Sam想了想, 就答應了Castiel的請求; 而在第二天, Castiel就給了他一封信.

Sam說這封信是Castiel主動給Dean的, 所以嚴格來說, Dean並沒有犯規. 而如果Dean因此惹上麻煩的話, 他會為Dean作出辯護. 作為一位著名的平權律師, Dean當然相信Sam的說話. 之後Sam又談及了他的近況, 他打算在兩個女兒上大學之後便會退休, 然後和Jess一起環遊世界. Dean知道他律師的工作一向都很繁忙, 壓力也很大. Sam說Jess為了他們的家付出了很多, 而且他們的年紀也不小了, 應該好好珍惜剩下相處的時光. Sam的一生幫了很多人, 但總有失敗的時候, Dean見過Sam那種憤怒, 沮喪和失望的表情; 他很贊成的Sam的決定, 他希望Sam和Jess都可以過得幸福和快樂.

**************************************

Dean沒有在Sam的面前打開那封信, 他去到餐廳附近的公園, 在長椅上坐了下來, 然後慢慢打開那封信:

Dean,

在醫院的時候, 我就一直給你打電話, 但你的手機一直都沒有打開吧? 之後我來到了你的家, 我一直待在那裡, 但你始終都沒有出現.

對不起. 我知道我是不應該隨便讓陌生人到家裡去, 但我始終弄不清楚, 為什麼一個陌生人會想要我的命. 不過無論如何, 我知道都是我搞砸了一切.

然後我找到了Sam. 他告訴我, 如果你再跟我見面的話, 會為你帶來危險. 於是我請Sam把這封信交給你. 我知道由我們相見的那一天開始, 我就成為了你的秘密和責任; 我亦知道這兩樣東西對你來說是如何沉重; 但我真的很感激你, 你不但救了我, 還一直待在我的身邊. 

這二十三年來我都過得很快樂, 這都是因為有你. 我小的時候, 你對我就如你的親孩子一樣; 在我十六歲那年, 你告訴過我, 我是你最好的朋友. 但很快我就發現, 我並不想成為你最好的朋友, 我想成為你的戀人. 我知道自己對你除了愛情之外, 還充滿了慾望. 還記得那次你帶我到夜店, 我對你說過的話嗎? 我說只想跟我愛的人做愛, 這是實話, 而那個人就是你. 

這幾年以來, 我以為我們之間有點什麼...是我猜錯了嗎? 還是因為我是一個男生? 我知道你一向只愛女生, 只要我什麼都不說的話, 我就可以一直待在你的身邊繼續當你最好的朋友. 現在我知道我再也不能見到你, 所以就算我向你坦白, 你覺得我如何噁心也好, 我都不會知道了.

雖然我覺得自己很過份, 但很希望你可以答應我最後一個要求. 在我的餘生裡, 我會一直留在這個管轄區內. 如果不會為你帶來麻煩的話, 將來在我離世的時候, 希望由你來送我離開.

感謝你為我做過的一切, 我愛你.

Castiel

**************************************

Dean的視線變得模糊, 眼淚不自控地湧了出來. Dean一向很討厭在其他人面前哭, 他覺得在其他人面前暴露自己脆弱的一面, 是件很丟臉的事. 但他現在只能坐在公園的長椅上一直在痛哭. 他知道一切都已經太遲, 他覺得很後悔. 他坐在那裡一直在想, 如果預知會變成今天這個連一聲“再見”也說不了的局面, 他當初應該把一切告訴Castiel, 然後義無反顧地跟他在一起, 就算只有短暫的時光也勝過現在這個模樣. Dean當初不敢踏出那一步, 就是因為不想有人受傷, 但結果還是有人受到傷害, 他們兩人都受到不可挽回的傷害.

Dean哭了很久, 他無視了所有異樣的目光, 直到一個藍眼睛的小女孩走向他.

“叔叔不要哭.” 小女孩把手帕遞了給Dean. 他接過了手帕, 但還是止不住眼淚.小女孩跑回她母親的身邊, 然後小女孩的母親就拖著女孩, 走到了Dean的面前.

“先生, 無論現在情況多壞, 總會有美好的事情發生. 想想那些好事吧!” 然後那對母女就離開了.

Dean用力吸了一口氣, 然後用手帕拭去臉上的眼淚. 他拿出了他的手機. 手機裡有很多Castiel的照片, 從小到大的都有. 裡面有一張很特別的照片, 那是Dean和Castiel一張合成的合照. 死神無法從鏡中照出自己的樣子, 亦無法拍照; 所以多年以來, 他們從來沒擁有過一張合照. 在Castiel出事的時候, 他快要渡過二十八歲生日, 於是Dean找了專門製作合成照片的店舖, 幫他弄了這一張照片. 他把這張照片放到他原本打算送給Castiel作為生日禮物的新手機內, 但現在他卻發現無論是照片或是手機, 他都無法送出了. 在這張照片當中, 他倆都笑得很燦爛, 他撫摸著照片裡的人, 感到自己鼻子一酸, 他的眼淚又再掉了下來.

Dean一直盯著照片, 然後想起了他們渡過的第一個聖誕節和Castiel的生日; 他們到山區觀星和去沙灘的情景; 還有他們無數次的對望. 然後Dean終於笑了, 他看看手錶, 已經是晚上十時半. 作為一個死神的好處, 就是無論你把眼睛哭得多腫也好, 只要一晃眼就會變回正常, 沒有人會發現他今天曾經痛哭過. Dean帶著那封信回到了自己的公寓, 然後他看到在雲石餐桌上, 留下的那一串鑰匙. 他知道Castiel永遠都不會再回到他的公寓了.

**************************************

當初Dean復職回到分局時, 他遵守了承諾, 將他和Castiel的事原原本本地告訴了給Benny知道. 而當Dean收到了Castiel那封信之後, 他拜託了Jo, 希望當Jo有空的時候, 可以偶爾去看一下Castiel, 然後告知他有關Castiel的近況.

在最初的一, 兩個月裡, Castiel每天都是早上上班, 下班買點外賣之後就馬上回家; 週末就躲在家中整天喝酒. Dean知道Castiel本身不是太愛喝酒, 之前他們一起窩在家中看電影時, 都是因為要陪著Dean, 他才偶爾喝點啤酒. 所以當聽到Castiel不斷喝酒時, Dean覺得很心痛. 但在第三個月時, 卻出現了很大的轉變, Jo說Castiel跟一個叫Meg的女生在一起了.

知道這消息時, Dean感到很詫異. 他當然記得Meg, 亦知道Castiel 大學畢業後, 他們還常有聯繫. Dean還曾一度很妒忌Meg, 而他亦感覺到Meg一直在暗戀Castiel. 不過他真的沒想到, 到最終他們還是走在一起了. Dean的心情很矛盾, 他一邊為Castiel可以忘記過去, 向前邁進而感到高興; 但另一邊亦為Castiel這麼快就把他忘記而感到有點失望. 不過無論如何, 他知道他是時候放手了. 

日子日復一日, Dean每天都是過著“迎接亡者”, 然後“送別亡者”的生活. 放假時他會到Sam的家中作客; 有時候會參加Charlie舉行的各類大小派對; 偶爾還會來點激烈的一夜情. 他曾告訴自己必須要放下一切, 但他發現無論身處何地, 或是和誰在一起也好, 縱使氣氛是如何歡欣, 愉快, 他都不能完全投入; 他覺得自己總是欠缺了些什麼, 彷彿就像他的靈魂掉了一块似的.

在發生April刺傷Castiel事件九個月後, Gabriel若無其事地回到了分局. 當Dean收到消息後, 他馬上回到分局並闖入Gabriel的房間裡, 給了Gabriel一個大大的擁抱; 但這卻惹來Gabriel的強烈不滿, 他警告Dean, 說如果以後再敢擁抱他的話, 他一定會用那條皮鞭來伺候Dean. 除了Dean 以外, 最高興的就是Tessa了, 因為她終於可以卸下代理局長一職, 專心做一個死神.

**************************************

這天當被Gabriel召喚到他的房間時, Dean已有不祥的預感. 他原以為他和Castiel的別離會維持一段漫長的歲月, 他絕沒料到只是短短的一年多, 會再看到那個熟悉的名字. Gabriel什麼都沒說, 只是默默地把放在他辦公桌上的生死冊和工作出卡片推到Dean的面前. 還有那天罕有地, Dean只收到了一張工作卡片. 

TBC


	14. 重逢

“Hello, Cas.” Dean知道每天到了這個時間, Castiel一定已在臥室裡準備睡覺. 而事實上這時Castiel正坐在床上專心看書, 大概是因為聽到Dean的聲音, 他抬起了頭.

這是Dean和Castiel在闊別超過一年後的重逢. Dean以為Castiel在看到他時, 會馬上飛奔到他的面前. 但意外地, Castiel將手上的書放在床邊的小櫃子上後, 才緩緩地向Dean出過去, 不過由始至終, 他的目光都沒離開過Dean.

“Dean, 真的是你嗎?” Castiel在距離Dean的一個身位前停了下來, 他伸出了右手, 摸上了Dean的臉頰.

Dean從Castiel的指尖感應到, Castiel正在顫抖著; 而從 Castiel的掌心, Dean可以感覺到那種既熟悉又陌生的體溫. Castiel的體溫一向比普通人為低, 在他小時候, 經常會在冬天忘記帶手套; 死神在現身的時候, 除了不能在鏡中反映出倒影之外, 還是可以保持著在世時的體溫; 所以Dean那時總是用自己的雙手裹著Castiel的小手幫他取暖, 直到Castiel十一, 二歲時表示覺得這很丟臉為止. 想不到在Castiel在世的最後一個晚上, Dean可以再次重溫這種溫度.

Dean沒有回答Castiel的問題, 只是溫柔地微笑著踏前了一小步. 他將身子微微靠向前, 直到他們的額頭緊貼在一起; 接著Dean再靠前一點, 讓他們的鼻尖輕輕碰上後, Dean吻上了Castiel的嘴唇.

Castiel淡粉紅色的嘴唇柔軟而帶點乾燥, 當他微微張開了嘴唇後, Dean便毫不猶豫地把自己的舌頭侵入Castiel的口腔之中. Dean一向對自己的接吻技巧相當有信心, 他施展了渾身解數, 但Castiel始終沒什麼反應. 當Dean開始有點氣餒時, Castiel原本貼在Dean臉上的手, 已經向後繞到Dean的脖子後方去; Dean亦同時感覺到Castiel的左手亦伸向同一方向; 最後Castiel的雙手就纏在Dean的脖子之上, 並開始回應著Dean的親吻. 而在同一時間, Dean的雙手抱住了Castiel的腰間, 並用力地把他拉向自己, 讓兩副身軀, 緊緊貼在一起. 他們吻了很久, 直到Castiel推開Dean為止. 

Castiel大口喘著氣, 貪婪地讓新鮮空氣注滿肺部之中. Dean饒有興趣地看著Castiel, 他在猜想Castiel大概是因為剛才那個激烈的吻才會忘卻呼吸. Dean是個死神, 他不用呼吸; 但Castiel是個人類, 還是需要呼吸的. Dean想到這裡, 他的嘴角不自覺地向上揚起了.

Dean靜靜地站著看著Castiel, 直到Castiel的呼吸回歸正常, 他們的視線又再次對上了. 他們彼此凝視著對方, 時間亦像凝住了一樣, 直到Dean踏前了一步, 時間才重新流動起來. 他伸手解開了Castiel身上睡衣的第一顆鈕扣. Castiel默不作聲, 只是靜靜地站著, 讓Dean慢慢地由上而下, 遂顆解開他的鈕扣.

Dean隨手把他們的衣服都扔到地上, 然後他們便雙雙躺到在床上. 他們面對面側躺在床上全神貫注地看著對方雙眼, 直到Dean把視線下移到Castiel的嘴唇上, 他們又再一次吻上了. 這是一個綿長而細膩的吻.

在他們終於放開彼此之後, Dean讓Castiel平躺在床上. 他吻過Castiel的臉頰後, 便輕輕咬上Castiel的耳垂. 當Dean把舌頭伸進Castiel的耳窩中時, Castiel輕哼了一下, 之後Dean便由Castiel的耳背開始, 沿著他頸項, 鎖骨一直吻下去.

當Dean在吮吸著Castiel乳頭時, Castiel的身體抖動了一下, 並發出了呻吟聲. Dean的嘴巴正忙著, 但他沒有忘記用手去好好照顧Castiel的另一邊乳頭, 他用指尖在乳暈上面打圈, 讓Castiel發出更多細碎的呻吟聲. 之後Dean繼續向下吻下去, 他用舌尖在Castiel開始勃起的龜頭上擠壓繞圈; 然後在輕吮幾下後便把Castiel的分身整個含在嘴裡. 這舉動讓Castiel情不自禁輕輕喊出了Dean的名字, 還攥起Dean的頭髮; 這令Dean感得驚喜欲狂, 他已經完全進入了亢奮狀態.

Dean一邊用舌頭挑弄和吮吸著Castiel的分身, 品嘗著Castiel的味道; 一邊用手指來回撫弄著Castiel的陰囊, 令Castiel發出循環不息的呻吟聲和粗重的喘氣聲, 還開始擺動起下盤位置; 之後Castiel還把雙膝屈曲起來, 將Dean的頭夾他的兩腿在之間. 當Dean感覺到Castiel分身在他的口中完全聳立起來後, 他便爬了起來, 離開了Castiel的身體.

Dean在地上那堆衣服中找到了他的牛仔褲. 他從牛仔褲的口袋中找到了一次性的潤滑劑和安全套. Dean很想直接射到Castiel的身體裡────而作為一名死神, 他當然不會令Castiel懷孕或染上任何疾病, 但他始終擔心Castiel事後可能會有所不適, 所以他還是很貼心地準備了安全套. Dean把枕頭墊在Castiel的腰上, 並讓他雙膝繼續屈曲撐在床上, 這姿勢讓Castiel的後穴在Dean的眼前表露無遺. Dean為自己戴上安全套後, 便撕開了潤滑劑的包裝, 把自己的幾根手指潤濕起來. 他輕輕插入一根手指, 但他發現Castiel的腸壁馬上收縮, 把他的手指夾緊了. Castiel大概是因為被異物入侵, 而悶哼了一聲, 他閉起了雙眼, 然後咬著自己的下唇. Dean看著Castiel, 他可以從Castiel緊鎖著的眉頭得知Castiel現在的不適. 

Dean在床事上一向都很有耐性, 以往無論他面對哪一位女伴, 總是會花很長時間在前戲之上, 他覺得性愛是一件很美好的事物, 是應該好好分享, 而不是光顧著自己的感受.

Dean的手指沒有動, 他只是等待Castiel的內括約肌自行舒張. 大概一分鐘後, 他感覺手指周圍的壓力減少, 他嘗試在裡面攪動著, 然後他便伸進了第二根手指. 當擴張工作完成後, Dean便握著他的陰莖緩緩地插入Castiel的身體之中. 雖然Dean覺得自己的擴張工作做得很好, 不過Castiel的通道還是過於狹窄, Dean前進了還不到三分之一便遇到了阻力. Castiel沒有作聲, 但從他雙手緊緊攥著床單來看, Dean知道Castiel正承受極大痛楚. 他清楚知道他們都是第一次跟同性發生關係, 他很想Castiel可以好好享受他們之間的第一次, 亦是最後一次的性愛, 他不想Castiel最後只是記得疼痛的感覺, 所以縱使Dean因發硬而痛得要死, 他為了不想讓Castiel受傷, 還是停下了推進的動作. 一會兒之後, 他又緩緩前進了少許, 接著又再停止動作; 就這樣前進和停頓的交替下, 他終於把自己完全埋進了Castiel之中. Dean感覺到Castiel正緊緊包裹著他, 這和他以往跟任何一位女伴所經歷過的都大為不同: 那種緊緻度和深入度, 讓他有一種前所未有, 很奇妙的感覺. 他伸手握向攥住床單上Castiel的手, 讓Castiel握住自己的分身. 當Castiel開始擼動自己時, Dean亦開始了他不緩不急的抽插動作. 當Dean覺得動作開始變得順暢時, 他把他整根抽了出來, 試著調整了角度後再次擠進Castiel的身體之內. Castiel突然抽搐抖動著身體, 並發出很短促的尖叫聲, Dean知道他找到Castiel的前列腺, 那個神秘的P點了. Dean試著繼續向那一點猛烈進擊, 這令Castiel發出更多的尖叫聲和強烈扭動著身體; 直接Castiel大喊受不了, Dean才放緩他的動作. 

之後房間裡變得較為平靜, 他倆都沒有說話, 只有沈厚的喘氣聲; 偶爾傳出的呻吟聲和因肉體撞擊而發出的拍打聲音. Castiel的雙腿不知不覺間已勾上了Dean的腰, 隨著Castiel身體的幾下抽搐, 他的雙腿勾得更緊; Dean感到Castiel的內壁有規律地不斷收縮, 這個時候他便知道Castiel到達了頂點. 雖然Dean和無數女性有過關係, 但他現在所感覺到的除了是由肉體上帶來的歡愉之外, 還有一種好像是兩個靈魂融和在一起, 合二為一的滿足感; Dean隨即亦加快了速度, 經過一番忘我的衝刺後, 他亦到達了高潮. 當高潮的餘韻過後, 他軟癱在Castiel的身上. 在Castiel的額角落下一個輕吻後, Dean便從Castiel的身上爬了起來.

“Dean!” Castiel坐了起來, 用力拉著Dean的胳膊.

“我需要幫你清理一下, 很快回來.” Dean看到Castiel眼中流露出的恐懼, 他試著安撫Castiel.

當Castiel鬆開手之後, Dean先把安全套打了一個結, 然後順手扔進房間裡的垃圾箱中. 他從浴室弄了一條熱毛巾後, 便回到Castiel的臥室之中.

Dean輕柔地清潔著Castiel的下體, 之後他讓Castiel翻過了身趴在床上. Dean看著Castiel紅腫的後穴皺起了眉頭, 他知道那應該很痛. 他小心地擦拭著Castiel的後穴, 並將熱毛巾放了上去, 他希望熱力可舒緩Castiel的痛楚. 當Dean處理好毛巾後, 他爬回床上去.

Castiel一隻手繞到Dean的脖子之上; 另一隻手則緊緊地環抱著Dean; 他的一隻腳伸到了Dean的兩腿之間; 而另外一隻腳則抬起纏上Dean的大腿之上; 他用自己的身體把Dean禁錮起來, 仿佛只要鬆開一點點, Dean就會馬上消失似的. Dean很清楚Castiel為什麼會有這樣的反應, 某程度上來說, 這也是他一手做成.

“Cas, 我愛你. 我會一直… 一直愛著你, 直到永遠.” 

Castiel沒有回話. 這天晚上, Dean在Castiel的耳邊一直呢喃著“我愛你”這句說話, 直到他肯定Castiel睡著以後, 便悄悄地離開了.

*******************************

Castiel醒來的時侯, 他以為自己發了一場夢. 但當他嘗試坐起來的時候, 身上某處傳來的疼痛感覺, 令他知道這不是一場夢. 不過最終他還是無視身上的痛楚, 坐了起來, 他發現自己一絲不掛, 而睡衣和內褲就整齊地擺放在床尾的位置.

他一直坐在床上看著前方, 他覺得一切都很不真實. 他將注意力集中在痛楚之上,他想利用這份疼痛的感覺作為證據, 證明昨晚發生的一切. 他在床上坐了很久,直到他突然想起今天還要上班, 他看了一眼床邊小櫃上的鬧鐘, 他知道自己快要遲到了.

*******************************

事情來得很快. 那個時候, Castiel正站在行人道上等候過馬路. 但突然間, 不知為了什麼, 站在他身旁原本牽著母親的小孩, 突然掙脫了母親的手而衝出馬路, Castiel想也沒想便跟隨衝了出去, 在那輛巴士撞上他們之前, Castiel及時把小孩推回行人道的方向.

Castiel最後的記憶就只有尖叫聲和刺耳的剎車聲. 當他再睜開眼睛時, 他發現他思念的人就站在他的面前.

Castiel踏前了一步, 他伸手摸上Dean的臉, 就像昨晚一樣, 但這次他沒有說話, 只是微笑看著Dean. Dean伸手用手掌覆蓋上Castiel貼著他臉頰的手.

“...對不起.” Dean雙眼通紅, 用顫抖的聲音說出了這一句.

“不要緊, 我… 應該不至於會下地獄吧?” Castiel故作鎮定並保持著微笑, 而他的目光沒有離開過Dean的雙眼.

“Cas…”Dean哽咽地說出了Castiel的名字.

“Dean, 真的不要緊.” Castiel把身體靠前, 將他們的額頭貼在一起.

“謝謝你, Dean, 你看了那封信吧?” Castiel讓自己的聲線依舊保持著平靜.

“嗯.” Castiel合上了眼睛, 但從Dean的聲音和他掌心傳來的抽搐感覺, 他知道Dean正在啜泣.

“Dean, 對不起, 可以再答應我一件事嗎?” Castiel輕輕把身體靠後拉開他們之間的距離, 好讓他可以重新對上Dean的眼睛. “答應我去找一個伴侶. 死神也好, 惡魔…甚至天使也好, 總之答應我不要再愛上人類, 找一個可以永遠陪伴你的伴侶吧.” 

“不, 我不能!” Dean尖聲地吼叫著, 他垂下了頭, 顫抖的雙手緊緊抓著Castiel的胳膊. 

“你一定要! Dean! 你一定要答應我!” 這時Castiel看到Dean的後方突然出現了一位女生, 他猜到這應該也是一位死神.

“Dean, 看著我, 求你看著我.” Castiel雙手捧著Dean的臉, “如果你不答應我的話, 我不會離開, 我會化成怨靈, 你要我化成那些怨靈, 留在人間受苦嗎?”

“Cas…不要…”

“Dean, 笑著送我離開好嗎? 我想最後可以記住你的笑臉.” Castiel帶著苦澀的微笑看著Dean.

Dean勉強擠出了一個笑容, 並輕輕吻上Castiel的嘴唇, 然後Castiel便化成一道光芒消失於空氣之中.

Dean從Castiel的手機上取走那條掛有祖母綠寶石吊飾的電話繩後, 他便和Tessa回到分局之中. Dean親手把Castiel的生死冊和工作卡片交到Gabriel的手中, 三位死神由始至終都沒說過一句話. 

*******************************

Castiel離開的當日, Dean給Sam打了一通電話. Dean拜託Sam以Dean Novak的代理律師身份, 去處理Castiel的遺產及身後事. Sam在第二天的早上就出現在Dean的公寓, 而Dean讓他住進自己的臥室去. Dean不想動客房中的任何東西, 因為那是曾經屬於Castiel的房間; 自從Castiel留下那一串鑰匙後, Dean就一直讓房間保持當時的那個狀態. Sam將有關Castiel遺產的後續事宜交託給當地律師後, 他在第五天的下午就離開了. Sam很想留下陪伴Dean, 但Dean表示想自己清靜一下, 所以他讓Sam離開了. 

Sam離開兩天之後, Tessa就告知Dean當天會有一位新人報到, 而且這次需由Dean來帶新人. Dean咕噥了幾句, 便繼續坐在他的座位上看生死冊. 突然之間, 他發現面前站了一個“人”. Dean慢慢抬起頭, 首先映入眼簾的是米色的風衣; 接著是白襯衣和那永遠結不好的藍色領帶; 最後是深褐色的頭髮和那雙如同海藍寶一樣的眼睛.

“Hello, 我是死神Dean Winchester.” Dean站了起來, 露出了微笑並伸出了右手.

End

**Author's Note:**

> 如果您看得到這段說話的話, 證明您是一個很有耐性的人, 我很想跟您說聲謝謝. 而如果您剛好很閒而給我留言的話, 我會覺得非常榮幸. 無論是好的, 壞的, 甚至是因看不懂而提出問題也無任歡迎.


End file.
